Son of Thor
by TomBAuthor93
Summary: AU. A hero was born many millenia ago in another realm known as Asgard. Before taking the throne, he was given the oppertunity to lead a village as preparation. He met a woman he loved and bore a son. This is their story. R&R Thor/Kushina Naru/? OOC
1. Origins

**Having seen THOR, I was inspired to write an alternate Marvel/Naruto story. Note, I will NOT be giving up on my other stories, but I will be giving this, This is War, and Will of the Green Flame more attention. Thanks for reading!**

**Summary: During his stay on a hidden continent to the rest of the world as a part of his preparation to take the throne, the All-Father-in-training falls for a red-headed beauty with a feisty temper. A few months later, she is preparing to give birth when Loki sends a beast with nine-tails after them. Thor, utilizing his disguise as a random shinobi named, Namikaze Minato, sacrifices his own son and his physical form in this realm (again) to seal the demon within his son. Twelve years pass, and the son of the God of Thunder and King of Asgard, does something to unleash his hidden potential, and now he will have to prove why he is...**

**SON OF THOR**

**1: Origins**

* * *

><p>"No! Minato, please...Don't do this! Please!" Kushina begged the man she loved as he held her son. 'Minato' sighed, knowing the way to save 'his' village was to leave this realm and return home. His name in this realm was Namikaze Minato, a random orphan raised after the Third War in the Hidden Continent of Elementals, but in reality he was Thor, the God of Thunder. The reason for his being here was of his Father's, Odin's, idea of furthering his knowledge of his preferred other world before he took the throne in Asgard. As he 'grew' up and trained in the arts of this Continent's Shinobi, he met a beautiful red-headed girl. Like with some red-heads he had been with in the past, she was rather hot-headed and easily angered...slightly reminding him of himself before his first journey to Earth. Months ago, they were engaged (he subtly placed a mark on her for Valkyrie to bring her to Asgard upon her death), and shortly afterwards, he discovered she was with child. He couldn't be happier to return to Odin with a son and wife, possibly bringing one last smile to Odin before he falls to the final Odin-sleep.<p>

But now he was in a trouble. His half-brother, Loki, God of Evil, had discovered him and sent a beast of his own creation to destroy all he cared for. He knew the only way to defeat the beast was to seal it away, thereby teleporting it to Asgard where he can properly dispatch it, but upon his first try, he learned that the fiendish God of Evil had prepared for this outcome and prevented him from sealing the beast within himself. Seeing as he was the only one who could do it, and Loki knew how he would rather die than sacrifice another, Thor had come to a hard decision to use his newborn son.

"Kushina...my love, my wife, the mother of my darling son...I'm sorry, but I must," Thor said, dropping the illusion of his 'Minato' character, something he had shown to Kushina long ago, and he cupped her cheek, "Do not fret, my love. I will make sure Heimdall will keep his all seeing eye on the both of you."

"But...s-sealing the demon within Naruto...why?" she asked him, worry and concern in her aqua-green eyes, "Naruto...please, someone else Thor...please..."

"You know I cannot ask another for what I am to do," the God of Thunder replied quietly, brushing the tears from her eyes as he put his cover back up, "I will always love you, Kushina...and I await when you come to me."

That said, Thor used his disguised hammer Mjolnir, which looked like a three pronged kunai, to teleport himself back to battle. He then used a technique he learned to summon forth a large toad. Gamabunta took note of the situation and unsheathed his blade, his eyes narrowing at the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"**Is it that time already, milord?"** Gamabunta asked, his eyes still locked on the feral demon Fox, **"What is that bundle in your hands?"**

"It is my son...my heir..." Thor whispered to the boy as he brushed his hands gently along the cheek of the peach blonde fuzzed babe. With a small kiss on the boy's head, Thor knew now how his father felt when he first banished Thor to Midgard. Thor closed his eyes and whispered again, "I'm sorry, Naruto...become strong, my son."

He then held Naruto in front of him as he activated the technique, a large flash of light appearing as he called forth the demon Mephistopheles in the form of the Japanese death god, Shinigami, and assisted him in taking the Demon from this realm.

* * *

><p>The light reached far across the lands and was visible many miles away, as Loki noted with much distain. He smirked however, knowing he had once again taken his brother from his second home and cursed his brother's offspring to a life of woe. He blinked however when the attention turned to a sobbing woman that cursed his name over and over again.<p>

"Damn you! God Damn you Loki!" Kushina shouted through her tears. The God of Evil narrowed his eyes, displeased with how she was treating his name as though he were dirt. It wasn't _his_ fault that Thor was too noble to ask another to take his place, now was it? With a finale evil act to bestow upon this corner of Midgard, Loki snapped his fingers and gave the redheaded beauty a heart attack, unknowingly sending her to his former home.

* * *

><p>Thor had finished slaying the demon on the Rainbow Bridge, smirking as it fell over the side; dead. The God of Thunder turned to ask Heimdall how his wife and son were when the guardian of the Rainbow Bridge came forward with Kushina in his arms.<p>

"What trickery is this, Heimdall?" Thor roared, "She was not to come until her time ended!"

"I'm sorry, Thor..." the guardian said solemnly, "Her time...came and went whilst you battled the beast."

"No...she was to care for Naruto!" Thor cried as he took the redhead from the guardian and cradled her in his hold. He looked down at her, brushing his fingers down her cheeks, "She was too young...she wasn't ready...my son...what of him?"

"The babe now rests in the arm of the old man named Sarutobi," Heimdall said softly, placing his hand on Thor's shoulder, "For what it is worth, I shall continue to keep my eyes on him...we could send the warriors three down to guard him if you wish."

"Nay," Thor said somberly, shaking his head as he looked down at his bride, "I...I shall go to father for advice. Thank you for keeping watch over my son, Heimdall."

"Of course," the guardian said as he walked back to his post, "On another note...she is very gorgeous."

Thor smiled as he walked back to his father's chambers, his eyes locking on the tired face of his wife, "Indeed she is...Indeed she is."

* * *

><p>"A human turned Asgardian!" the Enchantress sneered as she glared down at her beloved Thor cradling a former human as he spoke to his father, "How dare he...How Dare He! I throw myself at his feet countless times and he continued to toss me aside. She bats her human eyes at him once and his will crumbles...disgraceful!"<p>

* * *

><p>"...And now that you've heard my tale, Father, I was hoping for your infinite wisdom to grant me some advice," Thor concluded, Kushina still resting in his arms. He sat with his father in their own private study, one Thor had designed after many he had seen while in Midgard.<p>

"Herm, you are indeed in a predicament, my son," Odin said his hand scratching his beard, "But...I believe you already know of the way to help your son. How were you raised to be such a good man, not God or King, but a man?"

"I believe Mother had something to do with that," Thor commented jokingly making the All-Father laugh aloud.

"Aye, she did indeed..." Odin said quietly before looking at his son again, "If you really must ask me for advice, than you have forgotten more about yourself than you know. Take my words and use them, son. There is no more I can do, now."

"Thank you, Father," Thor replied with a small bow. Odin smiled and gestured to Kushina.

"Be sure she is awake next time she is in my presence," the All-Father said with a hint of amusement in his voice. Thor chuckled and nodded.

"I shall Father," the God of Thunder said before he carried Kushina to his, no, their chambers. Thor laid Kushina on his bed, making sure she was comfortable, before he went to think on the Rainbow Bridge. He held Mjolnir in his right hand by its strap, slowly spinning it as he thought on how to help his son.

A thrum came from his hammer and Thor looked at it in confusion before it pulsed again. The God of Thunder stopped spinning his hammer and gripped it firmly. An image, not a voice or some valuable information, came to his mind. The image of a hammer that looked of a cross between a hammer and an axe came to his mind. Knowing what to do now, Thor took to the sky and flew towards Ulik's Forge.

* * *

><p>"Ah, the young God of Thunder returns with my prized Hammer," the Troll said with a smirk as the slightly smaller God walked into his forge, "What can I do for you, Thor Odin'sson? Finally through with battling with a Hammer?"<p>

"Nay, good smith," Thor said waving his hand, "I do however request you forge another weapon for me."

"Oh-ho-ho!" Ulik chuckled out, turning to face the God of Thunder, "And what is this request, per say? Please say it be a good challenge of my skills."

"Oh it may be, my good Troll," Thor replied with a smile, "I request you make a hammer with one side being that of an Asgardian Axe."

"Is that all? A shame, then," Ulik sighed out. At Thor's confused face, the Troll elaborated as he turned and began ruffling through scraps, "I was visited by The Prophetess long ago, told I would one day forge weapons solely for the children of the All-father, one in particular would be unique. It would be a hammer with an Axe forged in the furnaces of the Orcs on one side, while the other would resemble my own forge hammer. Ah! I finally found the blasted thing!"

Ulik pulled said hammer out and turned to face Thor, presenting the weapon to him. Thor blinked upon seeing it before holding his hammer next to it in comparison. No sooner had he done so did Mjolnir release a pulse that the hammer in his other hand responded to. A name floated through his mind and he smiled.

* * *

><p>Now standing at the edge of the Rainbow Bridge, Thor, along with Heimdall, held his son's hammer in his hands before lifting it to his lips and whispering, "To whomever Hi-ishi, deems worthy of wielding it, I grant upon you, the power of Thor."<p>

Twirling it by its leather strap, Thor then threw the weapon into the gate, Heimdall following it with his infinite gaze. It landed on the Elemental Continent, imbedding itself at the bottom of the ocean near a small island town, only being noticed by a young master bridge builder. The young bridge builder merely shrugged off the sound of a splash and returned talking to his daughter, Tsunami, and her boyfriend. Thor sighed heavily and began a journey back to his wife and hopefully get some answers. Heimdall turned his attention to the babe once again, his eyes narrowing as he watched the way the councilors argued over what should be done with the so-called 'demon child'.

_You fools..._the guardian of the Rainbow Bridge thought as he returned to his post, _Before you is the next heir to the All-Father throne, a soon-to-be king of Asgard. You know not problems you will face for your treachery._

* * *

><p><strong>Nami no Kuni, Twelve Years Later...<strong>

A blonde thirteen year old looked down at a freshly dead raven haired boy as he stood inside a hemisphere of ice mirrors, a masked teen looking down at them with pity from within the mirrors. The blonde's name was Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto to be exact, and he currently wore a 'kill me' orange colored jumpsuit. His wavy blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes quickly filled with tears. Why? Because his teammate and rival, Uchiha Sasuke, just took a death blow meant for _him_.

_Teme...why?_ he thought sadly as he fell to the raven haired boy's side, _Y-You never...liked me...why save me? Is it...is it because you think...I'm a...friend? But...but friends don't let friends die...No...I've...I've gotta do something..._

_**You are now at a crossroads, Uzumaki Naruto,**_ a voice whispered in the back of his mind, _**What will you do? Get vengeance for your friend...or protect the others that still live?**_

_I-I-I..._Images of those he cares about back at Konoha flashed through his mind and he imagined them dying. He squeezed his eyes shut and fought the tears back, _No! I won't let Sasuke's death go unpunished, but I won't let vengeance cloud my mind!_

_**Good answer, Naruto Thor'sson, heir to the throne of Asgard**_ The voice said once again. Naruto looked up and around for the source of the voice. He noticed the clouds start to gather and a crackle of lightning dance across the sky. Something pulsed nearby and Naruto's head whipped towards the edge of the bridge, where several shadows started to appear. But his attention went passed them, something called to him, asking for him to call back.

Naruto held his hand up and quietly said, "...C-Come to me..."

As though he had cast a jutsu, something shot out from the water and zoomed through the sky before flying down into his hand. Naruto felt some sort of power course through him as a lightning bolt struck down on him. The blonde gasped as he felt the power flow through him. His clothes were burnt off and replaced with a dark metallic blue sleeveless tunic with six silver circles decorating his chest in two even symmetrical columns. Around his arms and hands were two leather fingerless gloves. He now wore navy blue trousers, his kunai holster being burnt off as well as his supplies pouch, and two leather boots that looked almost mythical. A metallic strap containing the final two circles replaced his belt and even had a notch on the side to hang the hammer-axe that was now in his hand. To top things off, all the muscle tone he had been lacking, despite his insane strength, appeared, giving him the appearance of a god.

"Hi-ishi..." Naruto whispered, instantly knowing the name and its purpose. His eyes shone with determination and crackles of electricity crossed them. Raising his hammer occupied hand, Naruto spoke as he pointed at one of the many hunter-nins, "You have killed for the last time, wretched cur. As the son of Thor, whoever that is, I will stop you!"

"I would like to see you try," the masked teen replied coolly. (S)He regretted those words when Naruto narrowed his eyes and slammed the hammer in the ground, lightning pouring down from the sky and striking each of the mirrors, destroying each one with ease. The hunter-nin leapt from the mirror he occupied just in time to avoid being destroyed within his or her own jutsu.

The hunter-nin got to his/her hands and feet before (s)he gasped as (s)he saw the white haired shinobi, Kakashi, charge a lightning attack in his right hand while his master, Zabuza, stood immobile due to the many dogs pinning him down. The boy with the strange hammer had lost him/her in the mist, which would have been fine had (s)he not been able to see Kakashi begin to charge at the Demon of the Mist. The hunter-nin formed a final ice mirror, attempting to stop the attack, when a blue and yellow blur appeared in front of Kakashi.

"Halt, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto demanded, his eyes not allowing the white haired man any type of excuse. Seeing as Kakashi had barely built up enough momentum, he stopped his attack with ease before glaring down at the blonde before him. His eyes widened when a hammer-axe became pointed at his face.

"This battle is no longer necessary," Naruto stated, not knowing how he knew what he did, but taking pride in the fact he knew it was special and meaningful, "Look to the bridge's edge."

"Very good, boy!" a voice called out. Tazuna, the bridge builder that had hired Team 7 for this mission, clenched his fists, causing the pink haired girl before him to shudder in fear.

"Gato," Zabuza and Tazuna unknowingly growled at the same time. Kakashi's eyes widened at this, knowing that if the rich man monopolizing this community was standing here, Zabuza was indeed no longer the enemy. The white haired jonin dismissed his summons, allowing the masked Hunter-nin to appear at his/her master's side. The hunter-nin tossed his/her mask aside, making Naruto gasp.

"What sorcery is this?" he asked, wondering immediately afterwards _why_ he even said that, "Haku?"

Haku looked up at Naruto sorrowfully and ashamed before saying quietly, "Hello Naruto-kun...I...was hoping our next encounter wouldn't come to this..."

"Y-You killed...You killed Sasuke..." Naruto said quietly, his mind unable to wrap around these events. He was snapped from it when Haku shook his/her head back and forth.

"I merely hit spots that would put him in a short death-like state," (s)he corrected, "Your teammate is alive...I'm sorry I made you think otherwise, but...I'm...I'm too weak to take a life that doesn't need to be taken."

"Nay, good friend," Naruto dismissed his/her apology with a shake of his head, "Tis I that owe you an apology...for I hath seen that thine evils are of that man there."

"Strange kid," Gato said with a chuckle before sighing and clacking his cane on the ground, "Kill them."

The army of bandits and thugs all raised their katanas, pitchforks, and cleavers, prepared to charge when an arrow fell into Gato's foot. The rich man screamed in pain before looking to see who had fired the shot, scowling when he saw the villagers, led by Tazuna's grandson Inari, mass at the other end of the bridge. As he began to order his army once again to attack, Naruto suddenly walked out until he was but a mere twenty feet away from them.

The blonde looked over his shoulder at Tazuna and said, "I'm sorry for what I am about to do, good builder...but it must be done!"

"Give em hell, kid!" Tazuna merely shouted back. Kakashi, although worried for his student, simply covered his revealed Sharingan and watched wearily as Naruto lifted his hammer once again.

"In the name of Thor, Odin's Son, King of Asgard, I demand you go no further!" Naruto shouted, his eyes narrowing. The bandits all laughed, as did Gato, making Naruto's scowl grow. Everyone watched as the many bandits began to charge at the blonde, Haku even went to save him with his/her ice mirrors, only to be stopped by Zabuza due to an inkling he had in his gut.

To their shock, Naruto simply smirked and exclaimed, "Then you fools die at your own decision!"

The blonde then slammed his hammer into the center of the bridge and everyone stopped as they all heard a loud, ominous groan come from the metal bracers holding the stone frame while said stone cracked. The bandits all looked at each other before charging again, stumbling for balance when Naruto slammed Hi-ishi into the bridge once again. Naruto began swinging his hammer at the bridge, working away at the metal holding the bandit's side up, while the bandits (and Gato) all just tried to stay on their own feet.

"By the Power of Asgard," Naruto shouted as he gripped his hammer with both hands, "I cast you down!"

He slammed Hi-ishi into the ground once again, shattering the steel girders that held the bridge up and causing every bandit on the uncompleted side, as well as Gato, to plummet into the roaring waves down below. Gato had unfortunately missed the water, instead plummeting into the lazily drifting ship that had brought him and his men to the bridge, killing him as soon as he passed through the deck. Naruto stood, panting slightly, before he began to hear slow clapping, which grew into cheering.

The blonde demi-god turned to see all of the villagers of Nami no Kuni cheering him on, Tazuna grinning madly at him whilst Sakura ran to the slowly awakening Sasuke. Kakashi gave him an eye smile as he assisted Haku with keeping Zabuza steady. The boy then felt another pull, similar to that of when Hi-ishi reached out to him. Naruto turned and saw a bright light at the edge of the bridge.

"What's this?" Naruto asked himself, slowly approaching it. Curiously, he reached out to touch it.

The people of Nami no Kuni, the missing nin from Kirigakure no Sato, and the shinobi from Konohagakure no Sato all had to shield their eyes when Naruto suddenly vanished in a lightning bolt and the skies cleared of all dark clouds they held. The same thought ran through everyone's minds: _What the Hell just happened?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all enjoyed that opening chapter. Things like Naruto's new speech and other questions you may have that I anticipated will be introduced later on. For now though, I simply move on to writing the second chapter for this story as well as the fifth chapter for This is War and the next chapter for Will of the Green Flame. Until then my fellow Naru-tards and comic geeks. Excelsior!<strong>


	2. New God of Thunder

**AN: Just so anyone knows, there is going to be a scene that may make some tear up. I fought my own tears back as I wrote it. Do NOT call it an angsty scene, because it isn't! It's a heartwarming scene of a family finally reuniting after a long time. Once again, I say do NOT call it an angsty scene, chick-flick-ish, yes, but NOT angsty.**

**Summary: During his stay on a hidden continent to the rest of the world as a part of his preparation to take the throne, the All-Father-in-training falls for a red-headed beauty with a feisty temper. A few months later, she is preparing to give birth when Loki sends a beast with nine-tails after them. Thor, utilizing his disguise as a random shinobi named, Namikaze Minato, sacrifices his own son and his physical form in this realm (again) to seal the demon within his son. Twelve years pass, and the son of the God of Thunder and King of Asgard, does something to unleash his hidden potential, and now he will have to prove why he is...**

**SON OF THOR**

**2: New God of Thunder**

* * *

><p>Naruto rubbed his eyes as the light faded that had blinded him. When he could see once again, his hands instantly went to his hammer as a strange dark skinned man with square yellow eyes and golden arm stood before him with a massive sword in his hands. Preparing to fight, Naruto hopped to his feet and settled into a sloppy fighting stance with his hammer in hand.<p>

"Hmm," the man said, his voice sounding almost omniscient to the blonde, "They did hinder your skills, didn't they milord? Come. Your King awaits you."

"Who are you?" Naruto demanded before the man could even turn away. The man looked down at him with the square golden eyes that slightly creeped the blonde out.

"I am Heimdall, Guardian of the Bridge, Naruto Thor'sson," Heimdall said in his omniscient voice, "Now come...the Warriors Three await you at the other side of the bridge. I must return to my duties."

Getting a pulse from Hi-ishi, informing the blonde that he should do as instructed, Naruto reluctantly relaxed slightly before walking out of the strange sphere-like room he had awoken in. He followed Heimdall outside, shielding his eyes from the immense bright light before having his jaw drop in awe of the beautiful land before him.

"The Rainbow Bridge..." Heimdall said from his right, "Though immensely beautiful, it is also one of the most sacred devices you will find in Asgard."

"Asgard? You mean..." Naruto looked around, "That wasn't just some jutsu...it was...twas...my...no, yes...ugh!"

Heimdall chuckled as the two instincts of what one determined home to be duked it out in Naruto's head, knowing what the blonde's conflict was due to the hand on his head and the pained look in his now electric blue eyes. Thor was the same way not so long ago. Wanting forever to be on Earth with the humans he guarded while also wishing to stay on home, to defend it like no one else before had. It was strange to Heimdall that two people could do so, but who was he to question the line of the All-Father? He was a simple guardian, nothing more, nothing less.

Naruto looked at Heimdall when he was lightly nudged in the shoulder. The blonde followed the guardian's gaze and his jaw dropped when three men, one skinny blonde Caucasian and dressed in green, a lightly armored Asian dressed in blue, and the final being a fat red bearded Caucasian man while dressed in a dark red, approached him. They all smiled down at him and placed their clenched right fists over their chests in a salute with a small bow.

"Welcome to Asgard, Prince Naruto," the one in green said with a smile, "Allow me to introduce myself and my friends. We are the Warriors Three, and I am Fandal. To my right is Hogun and my left is Volstagg."

"Uzumaki-erm, I mean, Naruto Thor'sson," the blonde replied, confused as to why he would change his name so suddenly. He copied their salute, instantly making the three smile at his manners, before asking, "So...why am I here? What is here anyway? Is this a dream? And what is this Hammer-?"

"Whoa, whoa, there Naruto," Volstagg said, holding his hands up, "Your father will explain everything once we return to the King's chambers."

"My father?" Naruto replied in confusion, "You mean...this Thor guy?"

"He doesn't know? Strange..." Hogun mused, placing a hand on his chin. Heimdall tightened his grip on his blade.

"He was raised as an orphan of war," the guardian said, snorting in distaste, "Sarutobi believed it'd be the only way to 'protect him from his father's enemies'."

"How absurd!" Fandal scoffed before looking down at the boy, "Naruto, would you not like to meet your parents?"

"Of course I would!" Naruto shouted, excitement shining in his eyes. The Warriors Three laughed aloud and started to lead the energetic boy to the other side of the bridge. Heimdall watched as Naruto left with his soon to be teachers with a smile that was barely noticeable on his face.

_Do the Asgardians well, Naruto Thor'sson, _he thought as he closed his eyes and went back to guarding the bridge.

* * *

><p>Thor sat at his throne with Kushina, his loving wife of twelve Midgardian years, standing at his side. They both waited with anticipation for the Warriors Three to come into the throne room with their son. The former God of Thunder, now All-Father, had felt the very moment that Naruto picked up his hammer. He held onto that feeling and sent some of his own battle instincts to ensure his son would survive whatever battle he was in. His wife, Kushina, gifted with hearing equal to that of Heimdall's, informed him of his small influence on their son's speech, earning laughter from the King and Queen of Asgard.<p>

The doors were thrown open and both rulers looked on as the Warriors Three strolled into the throne room, saluting and bowing before stepping aside. Kushina gasped and held a hand to her mouth as she looked upon her now older son, remembering when she had held him just after his birth. He had his father's looks and would have been a splitting image of the All-Father if it weren't for the fact he had the faint whisker marks, her facial structure and her skin tone that marked him as her son. Tears came to her eyes as he slowly approached.

Thor felt exactly what his wife did as he looked upon his son, noting the similarities between his son and himself when they were that age. Heimdall had told him of his malnourishment at the hands of their former village, but he no longer held any signs of it, lean and large muscles for a child his age now covered his body, easily visible with his new attire. The All-Father gave the boy before him a smile and lifted his staff, dropping it and causing a loud bang before giving a single order.

"Leave us," he said calmly and quietly, no amount of anger or malice in his voice. The many within the throne room, guards and Warriors Three included, left the reunited family to themselves. Thor lifted his staff once again and slid it into a holster built into the throne before standing and extending his arms.

"My son...Welcome to Asgard," Thor said with a smile.

Naruto blinked in confusion as the two approached, the tall intimidating blonde man in golden armor, much more regal than Heimdall's, with long blonde hair similar to his own and a thick blonde beard adorning his face stepping aside to allow a gorgeous redheaded woman to approach him. Tears were in her green eyes as she dropped down to his height and cupped his face, examining him.

"Sochi..." She whispered, a tear falling down her cheek. Something panged in Naruto's heart, something he realized to be the recognizing of his mother from a distant memory that was fresh in his infant mind. Tears soon came to the electric blue eyes of the boy and he dropped Hi-ishi to his side and embraced the woman in a hug, one she fully welcomed and returned.

"Kaasan..." he whimpered out, tears of joy falling from his face at finally being able to use the words freely. The woman cried along with him, hugging him to her body and allowing him to absorb the feeling of a mother's love for the somewhat first time in his life.

Thor watched the exchange with a smile, his own eyes becoming somewhat misty at the beautiful sight before him, but his pride as an Asgardian man fighting the tears down as much as he could. When the two finally broke from their embrace, Kushina cupped the boy's face again and brushed her thumb along the tear-stricken whisker marks on his cheek.

"Naruto-kun," she said softly, "You've grown into such a dashing young man. I'm...I'm just sorry we couldn't be there."

"Why weren't you there?" their son asked them, hurt resonating in his question, the sorrow of loneliness echoing in his question. Kushina nearly broke out in tears again, something she did since she first awoke in Asgard. Not being able to comfort and coddle her child as she heard his cries for help and quiet sobbing in the night very nearly destroyed her. More than once she had fallen into a depressive state that not even her husband's love could cure.

"My son," Thor said softly as he approached them, earning their attention, "I don't know how hard it is to grow up alone, but being forced to feel your pain and your mother having to hear your cries without being able to help you, we can never ask you to forgive us for leaving you. There is a reason we had to leave you, well, a reason _I_ had to leave you."

"It was because of the Kyuubi, right?" Naruto asked with a frown. Kushina could feel her heart break again as she recalled the night that silver haired chunin spread the false truth of Naruto holding a demon within him. Thor had informed her that no human being could contain a construct of Loki's design, so she knew her son did not hold the Kyuubi within him. The pained cries that came from his room upon that discovery didn't help her forgive the silver haired man for his trickery of her son. She wouldn't admit it, but she had contemplated asking Heimdall to bring said chunin to her so she could kill him slowly in the faster time that surrounded Asgard.

"It was," Thor admitted sadly. Upon seeing Naruto's head fall, he quickly added, "But not for the reasons you think. The demon is not within you, my son."

"I-It's not? Wha-what do you mean?" Naruto asked with wide eyes, "Is it still out there?"

"Nay, child," the Asgardian King said with a shake of his head, "The beast was slain as soon as I transported it to Asgard."

Seeing his extremely confused face, Thor explained the whole situation to his son. Kushina stayed by Naruto's side the whole time, her arms still wrapped around him as though she tried to protect him from the loneliness that plagued him for so long. Thor couldn't help but understand his wife, silently happy that she would be able to hold her son a while longer before Thor sent him back.

The blonde teen listened intently as his father explained everything to him, finding the explanation of the science and magics of the 'jutsu' his grandfather Odin had bestowed upon his hidden continent as an experiment to see if the humans were ready for gifts to defend themselves with. The two wars had saddened the original All-Father, making him extremely disappointed that they hadn't taken his lessons as the 'Sage of Six Paths' to heart. After consulting with The Prophetess over his hidden continent, he discovered a third war would plague it, possibly destroying every living being on the continent. That is how Thor was sent there to grow amongst them and use his understanding of their 'jutsu' to save them. The All-Father hadn't expected Loki to send a beast after Thor's village, though, just as Kushina didn't expect Loki to be listening as she cursed her half-brother-in-law's name to no end.

At the end of his explanation, Naruto smiled, proud to be the son of his hero (who was actually a God from another Realm, no less) and said, "I understand and forgive you, Father. But, why didn't you send anyone to look after me like Heimdall suggested?"

Thor sighed, expecting this answer, and placed his hand on his son's shoulder, "I would have, by Odin's Beard did I want to send The Warriors Three to protect and raise you, but Odin had denied my many requests, wishing to defend you from Loki's evil. He, like Hiruzen, unknowingly left you to another evil, the evils within your fellow Man. He had never forgiven himself for leaving you to their glares and silent curses, but like your Mother and I, he loved you very much."

"D-Did he...I mean, is Odin-jiji...?" Naruto failed to ask the words he so desperately wanted an answer for. Thor smiled, knowing what his son was asking him, and nodded sadly.

Naruto bowed his head sadly, only for it to be lifted by his mother's gentle hand and looked into her eyes as she spoke softly to him, "Odin-sama lives on in Valhalla, Sochi, and there is no need for tears. He watches over us still with his All-Seeing eye. He knows of your love and gratefulness and understands your slight anger for him. Even though he is far from our home, I hear him now as he asks forgiveness."

Naruto smiled at his mother and bowed his head, speaking quietly to his 'deceased' grandfather and forgiving him. Another warm feeling came over him as he felt the warmth of his grandfather's love close around him, just as he felt his mother's and father's when he first stepped onto Asgard, only recognizing it when he entered the throne room. The young blonde lifted his head and looked at his parents once again with a smile. In his mind though, questions raced in and out of his consciousness. A very important one dashed the seemingly insignificant ones aside.

"Will I ever go back to Konohagakure no Sato?" he asked.

"No/Yes," his parents replied simultaneously. Kushina glared at her husband as she hugged Naruto closer to him, Thor not even becoming angry at the defiance shown to him. He smiled in fact, knowing it was this defiance that attracted him to her, and also knowing that she had every right as a mother to deny that request. Before she should attempt to explode at him, though, he explained himself.

"Kushina, my love," Thor said, placing his hand on her shoulder, the glare lessoning at his touch as her more understanding side came through, "I do not intent to send him back immediately. I am no fool. To give someone this much power without proper training, it would be the same as to fire all of SHIELD's many weapons on a simple housefly. Yes, he shall return, but only when he is deemed ready by myself and the Warriors Three."

Kushina smiled and nodded her understanding, knowing that would mean she would get even more time to spend with her son, and released some of the tension she held said teen in her arms. Naruto was ecstatic the second his father mentioned training, his denied education thriving to be filled as he resisted the urge to bounce around in joy. Thor removed his hand, happy his wife understood and agreed with him, and redirected his attention to the widely grinning blonde before him, his eyes glistening with excitement at the prospect of becoming stronger.

The poor boy would soon be cursing his father for the sadistic training he would go through.

* * *

><p><strong>~~Asgardian Training Grounds~~<strong>

The time change compared to that back home for Naruto was strange. Although his body told him six hours had gone by, he also felt the wears of two _weeks_ having passed since his arrival on Asgard. Already he had met many more of his Father's friends and allies, as well as getting to know his mother while he studied his mathematics, magics, sciences and histories of the many realms. Naruto was grateful he learned the Shadow Clone Jutsu, otherwise he would have possibly taken even longer to complete the many studies his mother and his tutors had bestowed upon him, but it also allowed him to leave the clones behind so he could train with his Father and the Warriors Three.

He practiced his Hammer fighting with his father, no sparring really necessary as with a hammer you either missed or hit. And when you did hit, everyone would know it. The time spent in their hammer training mixed with the training of elemental powers, Naruto and Thor being surprised when they discovered Naruto also had a knack for illusions. He also increased his own strength and stamina while with his father, the two sparring in hand-to-hand combat and challenging each other in weightlifting, foot racing, swimming and mountain climbing. They had fun in each event they competed against each other with. He also learned many life lessons from his father when they would exchange some stories, him telling his father of his pranking days, rekindling many happy memories of a young God of Mischief in the All-Father's mind, while his father would tell him many grand tales as his time as the God of Thunder.

When he would train with the Warriors Three, Naruto would hear even grander tales, or more embarrassing ones that he would never hear from his father's mouth. Fandal taught him swordsmanship, should the situation ever arrive that he needed to know it, and also taught him the ways to come up with strategies the Nara Clan would be envious of. When he was with Volstagg, the large man taught him many fighting tactics and to think out multiple plans at once whilst under stress. Unfortunately for Naruto, this was mainly taught through the manner of Volstagg having the Warriors Three attack him while he had to try and find a bell in the forest surrounding the training grounds, and then having to ring it. Hogun taught him how to be absolutely silent whenever he moved, enhancing his shinobi abilities tenfold, as well as teaching him precision with his aim. The Asian warrior also trained him in the art of thieves, giving him ways to steal things, a lesson that aggravated Volstagg to no end as he was used as the practice dummy along with his food being the target.

Now, though, he was practicing his elemental control with his father.

"Concentrate, Naruto," Thor instructed as Naruto gathered the wind nearby into a ball in his hand, the true form of 'Minato's Rasengan. Naruto felt beads of sweat travel down his forehead as he held his left hand over his right as the wind slowly began to swirl around in two directions.

"Good, very good!" Thor praised as Naruto managed to get the first part after two days of training, "Now...add the power to it like I instructed. Don't force the power out, just let it steadily leak into the attack."

Naruto nodded and concentrated on allowing the power to flow into his hand. He had made it to this part before, but lost control over the first part of the attack due to the lack of concentration. Naruto closed his eyes and moved the thought of keeping the spin going into the back of his mind as his mother taught him to do so. His attention now semi-clear of keeping the form of the attack, Naruto focused on the power flow of his attack. Soon enough, the attack resembled the one that rested in his father's hands.

Thor was impressed. When Odin had begun to teach him this, it had taken him an entire week to grasp the full lesson behind the Rasengan. He learned that uncontrolled power would eventually blow back in the face of the wielder, but he never fully understood that until he had faced down one of his foes in the Third Shinobi War. His human form nearly died after a failed attack made by his foe, the man attacking was not as lucky. His arm was blown off of his body, causing him to die slowly from blood loss.

Thor shook the memory from his mind, it being one of the few that he strongly disliked. He looked back at his son who held the Rasengan in front of him in his right hand, a proud smile on the face of the young God of Thunder-to-be. Thor dismissed his own Rasengan and clapped his hands, applauding his son and chuckling.

"Very good, Naruto! Very good!" he praised. He knew it didn't fill Naruto's head, seeing as the boy was hardly praised for anything and knew what he did was no simple task. As Naruto dismissed the Rasengan, a sigh of relief escaping the young blonde's lips, his father continued to speak, "Your time on Asgard is coming to a close, I'm sorry to say."

Naruto's smile faltered a moment. He knew he would be more than welcome to return to Asgard whenever he wished, so long he is not near anything that could threaten his Father's home realm, but the thought of leaving his parents after just getting to know them saddened him.

Seeing his son's disappointment and sorrow fill his eyes, Thor knelt on one knee and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Do not be sad, my son. Your mother and I shall always be a call away should you ever need us. I shall inform Heimdall to keep an eye on you, which I think he is prepared to do anyway."

Naruto and Thor shared a chuckle. Though the stoic guardian would never admit it, he admired and was proud of his prince for being able to withstand such hatred, such undeserved hatred, from the many ignorant villagers. The rest of Asgard knew, however, they saw it whenever Naruto went to learn about the using of the Rainbow Bridge. Heimdall's eyes would glow with pride whenever the blonde demigod was in his presence.

"This last technique I will teach you shall be the first step you take into the role of the God of Thunder," the Asgardian king said, electing a nod from his son, "To your village, it was known as the Hirashin, or as I jokingly called it, Flying Fist of the Thunder God. Here, it is mainly a power I utilized from Mjolnir. You know how to call Hi-ishi to you, so that you can have your weapon in your hands in a split second. Now you must learn to appear before it just as fast. I will not lie, this technique took me a while to develop, let alone master, but I believe you shall do better with an instructor. Are you ready for this, Naruto Thor'sson?"

"Yes Father," Naruto replied with a nod. Thor smiled, patting the teen on his shoulder.

"Good!" he said, raising his hand and summoning Mjolnir to his hand from where it rested imbedded in stone beside Hi-ishi. Naruto did the same, his own hammer returning to his hand just as fast.

"Now to begin..." Thor started as he began instructing Naruto on how to use this technique.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There we go, all done with the sappy chappy! Next chap will be up soon for this and my Green Lantern fic. I know you're all waiting with anticipation. Thanks for being patient! Excelsior!<strong>


	3. Return to Midgard

**Summary: During his stay on a hidden continent to the rest of the world as a part of his preparation to take the throne, the All-Father-in-training falls for a red-headed beauty with a feisty temper. A few months later, she is preparing to give birth when Loki sends a beast with nine-tails after them. Thor, utilizing his disguise as a random shinobi named, Namikaze Minato, sacrifices his own son and his physical form in this realm (again) to seal the demon within his son. Twelve years pass, and the son of the God of Thunder and King of Asgard, does something to unleash his hidden potential, and now he will have to prove why he is...**

**SON OF THOR**

**3: Returning to Midgard**

* * *

><p><strong>~~4 Days Later; Nami no Kuni~~<strong>

"Where is that baka?" Haruno Sakura growled as she paced the living room of Tazuna's home. Her teammate Sasuke watched from his spot where he was stuck on the couch before scoffing and practicing the activation of his Sharingan. He doubted every word his sensei and the two nuke-nins that were also resting in the bridge builders homes concerning the class dunce.

_The dobe can't be that strong..._the Uchiha survivor thought arrogantly. He was the Rookie of the Year, after all. How could he not be the strongest in comparison to _Uzumaki Naruto_ of all people? The blonde had no idea what the word style meant, as you could tell based on his jumpsuit.

"Oh, relax Sakura-chan," Haku said as she (it was discovered by Sakura when she walked in on Haku undressing for a shower that she was indeed a girl) assisted Tsunami with dinner. Tsunami smiled down at the teenage girl on her left, having taken a shine to the trained hunter-nin and her sensei. Tsunami blushed as she thought about the brutish man named Zabuza that was currently in the same room as the Konoha genin, polishing his blade. Despite his attitude, Zabuza was indeed a gentleman when he needed to be, and seeing as he found Tsunami just as attractive as she found him, he had yet to do something that would severely upset her.

"Please?" Inari asked again as he knelt in front of the nuke-nin, "Please teach me how to be a swordsman?"

"For the last damn time, no!" Zabuza growled, groaning when Inari hardly flinched. The two women in the kitchen giggled when they heard the bickering between them. The door opened and everyone looked in hope (or curiosity in Zabuza and Sasuke's case) to see a certain long haired blonde, their hopes falling when Kakashi and Tazuna stepped in.

"I cannot thank you again for helping me, Kakashi," Tazuna said as he sat down where Sasuke's feet used to occupy, the raven haired teen now sitting as he tried to appear healed to get more training from his sensei.

"Oh, it's no big deal," Kakashi said with a wave of dismissal, "The sooner the bridge is completed the sooner I can go back to reading my Icha-Icha."

Haku, Sakura, and Tsunami all scowled at the mention of the perverted novel. The white haired Jonin brushed the impressive amount of killing intent coming from the women off and sat on the right of Zabuza, the two having gained a mutual respect for one another.

"So he isn't back yet?" Kakashi asked. Zabuza snorted.

"Your powers of observation never cease to amaze me, Kakashi," the nuke-nin said. The white haired man gave his equal a sidelong glance from his half lidded eye.

"Why thank you," he replied sarcastically, not missing a beat before he returned his attention to the window and looked at the sky. He thought about the son of his sensei, wondering where he could have gone and if it had anything to do with what he contained. As he thought, he faintly became aware of the growing dark clouds in the sky. When lightning flashed and thunder roared just behind the home of their client, he was instantly snapped from his thoughts.

"Everyone get down and away from the windows!" Kakashi shouted, going into full jonin mode, "Zabuza, you're with me!"

"Right!" the nuke-nin grunted out as the two made their way to the backyard. What they saw made their eyes widen and their jaws drop so far, Kakashi's mask started to slide down his face.

"S-sensei?" Kakashi whispered as he saw within what seemed to be many pillars of lightning Naruto along with his (Kakashi's) sensei Minato. The older man had his hand on the teen's shoulder and was saying something inaudible to him due to the thunder booming and lightning crackling. Kakashi hesitantly took a step forward but stopped when the two embraced in a small hug. Another second later and the lightning stopped, leaving behind the blonde teen that stood alone atop runes.

Naruto turned around and faced the two, giving them a friendly smile as he scratched his slightly fuzzy cheek. He really should shave like Kaasan suggested, but he'll get to that later. He calmly walked up to his sensei and gave the man a mock glare as he crossed his now larger arms over his impressive chest and asked, "So...Why didn't you tell me who my father was?"

"I-uh, um...I-I..." Kakashi faltered for a reasonable response. Zabuza, however, noticed the mischievous twinkle in the blonde's electric blue eye and laughed, gaining Kakashi's attention and making him frown in confusion. Kakashi looked back at his knuckleheaded student to see him smiling back at him. Realizing he had been had, Kakashi sighed and lightly swatted at Naruto's head.

"Stupid gaki," Kakashi grumbled before storming back inside. He had to admit though; Naruto had fooled him well for a moment.

"Not bad, squirt, not bad," Zabuza praised as he patted the blonde on his larger shoulder, "What happened on the bridge, kid? Ya grew almost three inches and look like you could crush a small tree with a hug!"

"Aye," Naruto nodded, speaking like his father and mother did, "I can do that and more. Tis a result from having Thor, my father, and the Warriors Three train me for two seasons."

"Damn, gaki...we're gonna have to spar sometime, huh?" Zabuza asked with a bit of excitement in his voice. He had heard legends of the Warriors Three, and in a world where demons supposedly roamed the lands freely, he certainly believed in them. If this kid actually trained with them...oh he would be in for one Hell of a fight!

"We shall indeed! Come my good man," Naruto said, clapping Zabuza on the arm, "Let us drink to our victory against Gato!"

"I'll drink to that!" Zabuza agreed as they reentered the house.

"NII-SAN!" Inari cried in joy as he leapt at the blonde. Naruto easily caught him with one hand and laughed.

"Hello, Inari, good to see your spirits have risen since our last meeting," the blonde said with a grin, "How did you gather enough men to counter Gato?"

"Little runt ran around banging on doors, shouting that he needed help until people came out," Tazuna said, taking a sip of his rice wine. He stood and approached the blonde, giving and getting a smile before they shook hands, "I don't know what happened kid, but you sure took care of them."

"Twas my pleasure to lay waste to those scum," Naruto replied with a smile, happy he befuddled the bridge builder with his words, "How goes the Bridge? Any problems?"

"None thanks to your team and the Momochi," Tazuna said, gesturing to Haku and Zabuza, the former having a blush on her face as she took in Naruto's new features before her eyes narrowed and the latter crossing his arms and grinning in pride beneath his bandages.

"I'm happy to hear it," Naruto replied. He walked into the living room, giving a nod to both Tsunami and Haku, and stood before his team. Kakashi, having calmed down, took in the blonde's new look and gave him an eye smile in approval. Sakura readied herself to pound the stuffing out of him, but froze when her eyes fully acknowledged his being.

"N-Naruto? W-What...who? No way!" Sakura cried in disbelief. Naruto laughed heartily before turning to face Sasuke. The boy had bandages all over his torso and around his neck, his eyes a glowing red with tomoes within them.

"Dobe," he greeted with a nod, taking in his new attire, "Heh, finally gain a fashion sense?"

"I guess I have," Naruto admitted as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly before offering his hand to the raven haired boy, "Thank you for what you did. I owe you a lot more than you can imagine."

"Hn, just don't get me killed, dobe," Sasuke said, keeping his arrogant tone but giving Naruto a small smile. The blonde gave him one back in response before turning around once again and holding his arms out.

"Then what are we waiting for?" he asked the group, "Celebrations for Team 7's first successful A-rank mission are in order!"

"Here, here!" Zabuza and Tazuna cheered, the builder handing the blonde a sake bottle, to which they all knocked bottles before guzzling them down. Team 7 was shocked Naruto would drink the alcoholic substance, but before he could be scolded by their pink haired enforcer, he was grabbed by the collar of his shirt and dragged outside by Haku. Sakura blinked and turned to Sasuke, who shrugged and merely went back to trying to keep his wounds from reopening. The pinkette then turned to her white haired sensei, who also shrugged before pulling his porn out and giggling perversely.

* * *

><p>"What is the meaning of this?" Naruto asked as Haku shut the door behind her. The hunter-nin turned and faced the blonde, taking in his appearance once again, before she held her hands up in a ram seal.<p>

"Kai!" she said harshly. After waiting a moment and standing outside, away from the celebrations, Naruto crossed his arms and moved back towards the door. Haku quickly smacked his hand aside and stood in front of the door with a kitchen knife in her hand defensively. The blonde growled and his right hand went for the handle of Hi-ishi.

"Stand aside, Haku," he ordered calmly, "I do not wish to harm you."

"You cannot be Naruto-kun," she replied, her eyes locked on his right hand, "Naruto-kun may have looked like you, but he hardly acted so calm towards his teammates. He was always guarded against them, but you aren't. You're very open. This can only mean you are either a spy or an assassin."

"Can it?" Naruto questioned, his stance dropping and crossing his arms over his chest once again. Haku didn't respond, so Naruto continued, "I have been away from Midgard, sorry, I mean the Elemental Nations for five days, right?"

"Naruto vanished in a flash of light," Haku said with narrowed eyes, "that could have been you kidnapping him with a jutsu!"

"If I wasn't Naruto, why would I know that you are the one that taught me what a precious person was?" he countered. Haku had no response for that but kept her stance just in case. Naruto sighed and dropped his arms to his side and held them out.

"Haku..." he said softly, looking her directly in the eyes. He took another breath before in the most annoying voice he could use, he screamed, "I'M GONNA BE HOKAGE! BELIEVE IT!"

Haku blinked before bursting out into laughter. Naruto grinned, putting his hands on the back of his head.

"Believe me, now?" he asked, earning a nod from the ice maiden as she continued to laugh. Glad she believed him, the blonde demigod waited until she had calmed somewhat before escorting her back inside, where he had to explain to everyone why Haku was giggly. He then went on to explain where he went and what he had been doing. No one believed him though, save for the two Jonin, civilians, and the ice maiden herself.

* * *

><p>"Ah, to back in Konohagakure no Sato..." Naruto drawled as he took in a breath of fresh air before sneezing and wiping under his nose with his thumb. He had shaved at the demand of Tsunami, whom believed it to be unhealthy that a thirteen year old should have large amounts of fuzz on his face. Naruto would have argued that he was the Son of Thor, but he doubted that would have gotten him anywhere, so he did, leaving a small artist strap beneath his bottom lip.<p>

"Not as illustrious as your teammates made it out to be," Haku drawled with a sigh. Naruto glanced over at her with a grin. The girl had fought Zabuza tooth and nail to stay in Nami no Kuni with him and Tazuna's family, Zabuza however wanted the girl to live her own life, not to bother him anymore. Later during their journey however, Team 7 learned that Zabuza actually shed a tear when he pulled Haku aside to explain what he wanted her to do by going to Konoha; he no longer wanted her to be a tool, but to be a person on her own. The final order by her sensei/father had driven it home for her and she agreed, leaving behind Zabuza's genin headband and former hunter-nin mask.

"Meh, it has its perks," Naruto said quietly as he and Haku carried up the rear. _Not as good as Asgard though...oh Mother, how I wish you were here to make me some of your delicious broth I call Ramen..._

Naruto was snapped from his daydreaming of ramen as the chunin guards asked for his ID. He offered it, wondering why the chunin kept glancing from the ID to him. When he was finally irritated enough, he pulled Hi-ishi out and slammed it into their desk, smashing it with ease. The two chunin yelped and clung together before giving Naruto a safe passage so he could enter the village with his team and Haku.

* * *

><p>"Ah, so Nami no Kuni is saved," Sarutobi Hiruzen said with a smile, "And you seemed to have a tag-along."<p>

"Hello, Hokage-sama," Haku said with a bow. She was dressed in a green yakuta that resembled her former hunter-nin outfit along with some shinobi heeled sandals she had gotten while in Nami no Kuni as they waited for Naruto to return. The yakuta did well to hide her senbon holster on her forearms. Haku looked at the elderly man behind the desk and continued, "My name is Momochi Haku. I am the daughter of Momochi Zabuza, and before you ask, he...he is..."

"Oh...oh I'm terribly sorry child," Sarutobi said with concern written on his face. Kakashi fought hard not to snicker. He was the one that had thought up the lines, knowing the Hokage best and what he would respond positively to. He nearly busted a gut when the Hokage continued with, "Is there anything I can do?"

"Well sir..." she said quietly as she feigned, "M-My father did t-teach me some jutsu and his personal taijutsu...I took more to medical jutsu though so...I was h-hoping you could enroll me in a...medic-nin class?"

"A splendid idea!" Sarutobi said with a smile, "I'll write up the documents now. Is there anything else?"

"No sir," Haku fibbed. She had learned from Naruto on their journey back to Konoha that bloodline users were treated like kings and usually were spoilt rotten (he gestured to Sasuke several times as an example, further keeping Haku from wishing to become like his teammate). The blonde gave her a thumb's up while Sakura and Sasuke gave her strange looks.

"Actually Hokage-sama–," Sakura made to explain her bloodline when Kakashi suddenly spoke up, "We were wondering when the chunin exams were so that I could sign them up prematurely and not wait until the last minute."

The Hokage, Sakura, Sasuke, and Haku all looked at the former ANBU captain curiously while Naruto kept a steady eye locked on his sensei. The two had discussed where he had gone when Kakashi went on watch, and the man fully believed his sensei had somehow become an avenging angel. Naruto tried to explain to Kakashi that Minato wasn't even a real person by showing him the Rasengan and explaining how he had learned it, but it only further fueled Kakashi's belief that he could become haunted if not careful. He didn't mean to blurt out the chunin exams because he wanted to see his team train more together, but Naruto had told him that same night that Haku didn't want to become a clan head, she wanted a simple life that she could walk away from if she ever desired to return to Nami no Kuni and Kakashi only recalled the chunin exam briefing he was late for just before they left to Nami no Kuni.

"Well, although a strange request, I cannot deny it," The Hokage said with a smile before opening a drawer and pulling three copies of the Chunin Exam sign-up sheets, offering them to the reluctant jonin, "And seeing that you hold your students in such high views, I believe you want to sign them up, then?"

"Uh...hai?" Kakashi replied dumbly. The members of Team 7 were all then given the papers by the Hokage. Sakura finished reading them over and a frown crossed her face. She didn't feel as though she was ready for such a dangerous thing. Her eyes went to her hero and love, Sasuke, and then to the dobe-turned-powerhouse, Naruto. They had already signed the papers and gave them in. Sasuke had then dismissed himself to do whatever he pleases, having Sakura quickly make up her mind before she signed her sheet and turned it into the Hokage, hurrying to catch up to Sasuke and ask him for a date.

Kakashi blinked at the speed his pink haired student had left at before shrugging and leaving himself with a simple poof of smoke. This left only Haku, Naruto, and Sarutobi in the room. The Hokage was filling out Haku's request forms while Naruto waited patiently to speak to him.

"Ah, there we are," Sarutobi said, finishing the final bit of paper for Haku's request forms, "if you'll take these to my receptionist out front, she will gladly then lead you to the hospital so you can begin your internship, Haku-chan."

"Arigato, Hokage-sama," Haku said with a bow as she took the papers. She and Naruto exchanged a smile before she left and once the door was shut, Naruto slammed Hi-ishi through Sarutobi's desk. Several ANBU dropped from the ceiling and aimed katanas at the blonde's throat, only for them to each be knocked out by the electricity branching off from the blonde into their blades, then hands, and finally their nervous systems.

"N-Naruto?" Sarutobi asked in shock. Naruto kept his face calm before his eyes narrowed.

"You have lied to me time and time again, Sarutobi Hiruzen," Naruto growled out, "No more! I know of my parents and my burden. Bestow upon me my rights as the son to Namikaze Minato or face my wrath as the Kyuubi Jinchuriki!"

"Naruto, do not threaten me," Sarutobi said calmly, his own eyes narrowing, "bad things tend to happen when a Hokage is threatened."

"Bad things tend to happen when a child is left to fend for himself, but that didn't get you off your ass to get me a home," Naruto countered, silently thanking his mother for making him take up politics. The Hokage muttered a curse and electricity sparked from Naruto's body. The two held their gaze for a moment before Naruto placed Hi-ishi back at his side, calmly, his electric blue eyes boring holes into Sarutobi's head.

The Hokage sighed and summoned another desk from the seal on the ground (had to be prepared when your student can smash building with a flick of her finger after all), before he rested his head against his interlocked hands, "Kakashi told you?"

"I met them."

The statement made Sarutobi's head snap up so fast, Naruto was afraid for a moment that he would collapse dead due to the strain on his neck. The Hokage gaped at Naruto for a moment before asking, "H-How? You...but you're...did..."

"Save your babbling for when you are senile," Naruto said, waving his hand and crossing his arms, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Father told me you were very, very set in your ways of religious beliefs."

"No...not this old Norse God crap again!" Sarutobi groaned out as he sat back in his chair, "Damn you Minato...passing your absurd idea-"

If Sarutobi hadn't ducked just then, his desk would have carried him out of the window as Naruto smacked his hammer against it with one hand. The old Kage looked at the angered face of the Kyuubi jinchuriki, electricity dancing around his eyes.

"Do NOT bring that up with me!" Naruto snarled, "I may like you, Sarutobi, but you no longer hold yourself in the same place of my heart that you used to. I am not the orange jumpsuit wearing wannabe-Hokage child I was long ago, I am Naruto Thor'sson and you will respect my father and Odin-jiji!"

"Ok, OK!" Sarutobi said, holding his hands up in defense, "Just please calm down, Naruto. More ANBU will arrive and I don't want them to hurt you."

"So you say," Naruto said, calmly placing his hammer back at his waist. He started to walk away before pausing at the door. The blonde looked over his shoulder and said, "My rights will be bestowed to me upon the ending of the second exam, are we in agreement?"

"If it will keep you calm..." Sarutobi sighed out. Naruto left, slamming the door behind him. The old Kage held his hands in his head and groaned, "Damn you Minato...he also discovered your wife's response to your fanatic religious beliefs. The boy will be the death of me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Loved it. I loved writing this chapter and I have to continue. My Green Lantern fic is still being worked on, so have no fears Inuboy58, whom has been PMing me over it. It's just taking longer to get the proper influence I need for that one.<strong>


	4. Chunin Exams PT 1

**Summary: During his stay on a hidden continent to the rest of the world as a part of his preparation to take the throne, the All-Father-in-training falls for a red-headed beauty with a feisty temper. A few months later, she is preparing to give birth when Loki sends a beast with nine-tails after them. Thor, utilizing his disguise as a random shinobi named, Namikaze Minato, sacrifices his own son and his physical form in this realm (again) to seal the demon within his son. Twelve years pass, and the son of the God of Thunder and King of Asgard, does something to unleash his hidden potential, and now he will have to prove why he is...**

**SON OF THOR**

**4: A New Challenge; Begin the Chunin Exams!**

* * *

><p>"This is nice," Naruto said as he walked Haku to his apartment complex. The Hokage had given her an apartment in it and asked Naruto, via messenger bird, to take her to the village and then show her around. Naruto used his Hirashin to reappear in the Hokage's office, nearly giving the man a heart attack, before he escorted Haku out of the building.<p>

"It is," Haku agreed with a nod, "Your hospital is quite nice as are the people working there."

"Uh-huh," the blonde agreed with a grunt. His attention had drifted back to the small box following him. It looked to be designed with the intention to be a rock...only it had two eyeholes in it. The God of Thunder arched his brow in amusement when he suddenly stopped and turned around. Haku paused and followed her guide, wondering what he was doing, when the blonde detached his hammer from his waist and lazily spun it by the strap of leather at the edge.

"Hmm...a wonderful day, is it not, Haku?" Naruto asked her winking at her as he slowly inched towards the 'rock'. Haku, instantly understood him, nodded.

"You're absolutely right, Naruto-kun," Haku said with a smile. Naruto waited until his was right beside the rock.

"It would be better if there was somewhere I could mount my hammer...Ah! This rock should do nicely," Naruto said, switching his hammer around and bringing his hammer down in a full swing, slashing the rock in half before he leapt away. A smoke bomb went off and three cries accompanied with coughing were heard within it.

"Too much powder, Konohamaru-kun!" a girlish voice cried.

Naruto chuckled and holstered Hi-ishi again, "I should have known. Konohamaru, you little brat, what are you doing?"

"Aw, boss, we had an awesome intro thing we were going to do..." the young Sarutobi whined before his eye landed on Naruto's hammer, "Oh cool! What is that?"

"What?" Naruto asked before following his gaze and grabbing Hi-ishi, "This?"

"Yeah!" Konohamaru said, a girl his age with her orange hair done up in two braids and a boy wearing glasses walking up behind him. The three of them all wore goggles on their foreheads, similar to how he used to wear his.

"This is Hi-ishi," Naruto said, lightly tossing it into the air so the hammer could flip before he caught it simply in his hand, "What I'd like to know is who your two friends are?"

"I'm Moegi!" the orange haired girl said, "The Sassiest Kunoichi!"

"Udon!" the boy with glasses said before he sniffed up a drip of something from his nose, "I like Math!"

"Uh-huh," Naruto deadpanned, Hi-ishi dangling by its leather strap in his hand, "And you three are...?"

"The Konohamaru Secret Corps!" the three chimed. Naruto chuckled and Haku giggled, both teens amused with the children's antics. It was then Konohamaru noticed Haku and a blush covered his face.

"Wow...Boss, who's she?" he asked, pointing at Haku, "Is she your...yanno?"

Naruto was confused by what he meant, but fully understood when the young Sarutobi flicked his pinky finger out. Haku turned a healthy rosy shade of red and Naruto scratched the back of his head embarrassedly, his own face turning a slight shade of pink.

"N-No," the blonde got out with a grin, "She's just a friend, yanno? This is Momochi Haku, a medic-nin in training."

"Cool!" the three children chorused. Konohamaru looked back at Naruto and asked, "Boss, will you play ninja with us?"

"Yeah!" Moegi chimed in before the three of them adopted the classic Puppy Pout of Doom and fell before Naruto on their knees. Naruto laughed nervously while Haku simply giggled at the scene. Haku stepped forward and nudged Naruto in the side, earning the blonde's attention.

"Play ninja with them, Naruto-kun," Haku said with a smile, "I've gotta go to the hospital anyway before we go back to the apartment. I'll catch up with you later."

"Alright then," Naruto said with a smile, "Until later."

He watched her walk away before rounding on the three in front of him, electricity crackling in his eyes once again. He whipped Hi-ishi out and spun it slowly. The three all exchanged worried looks before looking back at Naruto, who simply smiled and said, "Lesson one: A ninja needs to be fast."

The children didn't move, confusion written on all of their faces. Naruto elaborated with a smile on his face, "This is the part where you run away."

"Thanks," Udon whispered before they all turned around and high tailed it away from the blonde. Naruto released a hearty laugh and jogged after them in a relaxed manner. He saw them turn around the corner and prepared to follow them, but stopping when he heard a teenage boy's voice speak up.

"Gah, damned Konoha brat!" he said. Naruto narrowed his eyes and started to twirl Hi-ishi lightly in his hand. He glanced around the corner of the alley, his eyes narrowing even further upon what he saw. A teen wearing a black suit with a hat making him look like a cat and a bundle on his back was holding Konohamaru by his scarf. The other two were scared and holding each other while Konohamaru openly struggled and cried in the stranger's grip.

"Kankuro just drop him!" a blonde girl with four ponytails in her hair scolded. She was wearing a periwinkle outfit with fishnet attire underneath it and a large black board was on her back. The boy, Kankuro, turned to face her.

"Aw, c'mon Temari," he said, "I'm just going to teach the brat some manners."

"I don't think Konohamaru asked you to teach him anything," Naruto said as he walked into the alleyway, Hi-ishi spinning slowly, but almost impossible for someone to determine what it was. The three children all cried his name in relief, but the two strangers simply locked their eyes on him.

"Why don't you just butt out, punk?" Kankuro asked him. Temari eyed the blonde in front of her hungrily, like a predator stalking its' prey.

_He's hot!_ Temari thought with a grin. Naruto looked between the two before sighing and continued to spin Hi-ishi.

"I will only ask you once again, please put the boy down," the blonde said, his electric blue eyes narrowing into a glare. Kankuro didn't miss a beat.

"What are you going to do if I don't-oof!" Kankuro grunted out as Naruto suddenly released Hi-ishi and it flew directly into the black clad teen's stomach, freeing Konohamaru from his grasp as he sailed ten feet down the alleyway. Konohamaru and the others ran to Naruto's side, cowering behind his legs while Temari looked horrified at Kankuro's winded position.

Naruto held his hand out and instantly Hi-ishi was in his hold once again. Kankuro hacked up blood, wincing with each cough, and Naruto instantly felt guilty. Hi-ishi was designed to fight beings that would rival Asgardians, not humans with elemental abilities. Temari was kneeling at the boy's side as he started to stand, keeping her eyes and senses open to prepare to defend him.

"Gah! T-That's *cough* it! Y-You're dead!" Kankuro grunted out. He reached for his bandaged pack and Temari gasped.

"You're going to try and use Crow? You're barely breathing as it is!" she exclaimed. Before Kankuro could even reply, a hand appeared under his arm and he was hoisted to his feet by the blonde that had attacked him.

"The girl is right," Naruto said, pulling Kankuro's arm over his shoulders and keeping him upright, "You need medical attention. I apologize for my attack. I forget Hi-ishi is made of materials Midgard-Uh, I mean, Earth doesn't, no wait. Ugh, let's just go..."

"W-Why are you *cough* helping me?" Kankuro asked in confusion. Temari put Kankuro's other arm over her shoulder and helped take his weight. Before Naruto could answer, a red haired boy appeared in swirling sands in front of them. On the left side of his head was a red tattoo of the kanji for Love. His eyes had what was either black make-up or severe insomnia, making the boy look like a raccoon. He wore a giant gourd on his back and was dressed in brown shinobi clothes, a white sash draped over him diagonally. The two on his left froze, while Naruto simply placed his free hand over Hi-ishi's handle, just in case.

"Kankuro...you are a disgrace to our village," the boy with red hair said. His green eyes showed madness within them and Naruto tensed, his hand gripping firmly around the handle of his hammer. Naruto nearly attacked him when he said, "I should just kill you."

"S-S-Sorry G-Gaara *cough*," Kankuro managed to get out, "J-Just meeting the locals..."

"Humph," Gaara replied, not entirely impressed with his excuse. His eyes drifted to Naruto and he suddenly gripped his head.

_**Run away! Run away now! I don't like him! We have to leave now!**_ A voice cried out in his mind as Gaara kept his eyes on the blonde to his brother's right. He remained silent for a moment before speaking quietly, "Get him fixed. Then get back to the Hotel."

"Y-Yes Gaara," Temari stuttered out. Naruto held his glare on Gaara, making the boy flinch again before he vanished in a Sand Shunshin. Naruto looked questioningly at the two with him, but dropped his question when Kankuro suddenly began hacking blood up again. The two blondes supporting the make-up wearing boy looked at each other and nodded, rushing to the hospital as quick as they could.

* * *

><p>"Your brother should be fine within a day," the nurse outside Kankuro's room said to Temari. The Suna kunoichi sighed in relief and thanked her, walking back to sit next to the blonde that was idly polishing his hammer.<p>

"I'm sorry about your brother," he said to her, breaking the uneasy silence going between them, "I was more concerned about our Hokage's grandson at the moment. The boy he threatened."

"Oh that figures...dammit Kankuro!" Temari swore under her breath as she crossed her arms and sat back in her chair. Her eyes drifted to the blonde that was idly cleaning his hammer, and she blushed as her eyes went from his hands to his toned biceps. They were almost mouthwateringly perfect it wasn't even funny! She itched to touch them, massage them and feel them hold her.

"So why are you in Konoha?" his voice asked, breaking the girl from her previous thoughts and her blush darkening as she realized she was thinking about a complete stranger. She looked up at his electric blue eyes, seeing the question continue to echo through his eyes.

"Chunin exams," she answered as she got lost in his eyes. A small musing sound came from the blonde next to her and she continued to examine him. His attire was strange, but then again he was a Konoha shinobi. His headband was visible around his right thigh, where most would keep their kunai holsters, a strange choice for someone not of her gender.

"Good luck to you then!" Naruto said with a smile before he realized something, "Oh, I'm Naruto Thor'sson."

"Thor'sson?" she repeated, earning a nod. Shrugging the name aside because he was, once again, a Konoha shinobi, she introduced herself, "Sabaku no Temari...just out of curiosity, how old are you?"

"Twelve or thirteen, not really sure," Naruto replied with a shrug as he examined his hammer, "Why?"

"Oh, no reason!" Temari said, while internally she was doing a happy dance in her head. _Yes! He's not too old or too young! Now to see if he's single..._

Before the Suna girl could ask the question fresh in her mind, the young God of Thunder stood and stretched, unknowingly giving Temari a very nice view of his backside. The blonde scratched his head and holstered his hammer before turning and taking Temari's hand in his own.

"As always, it was a pleasure meeting a lovely maiden such as yourself," Naruto said, his charming words making the Suna girl flush bright red, which only increased when he lightly pecked the back of her hand. The blonde demigod released her hand and left, leaving a very aroused Temari behind.

* * *

><p>A week passed before Naruto found himself standing outside of the academy that hardly taught him anything with his two teammates flanking him. He stood tall and strong, excitement dancing across his face.<p>

"Let's get it over with then," Sasuke grunted, walking into the academy. They walked up to the second floor, only to be confused when they noticed the many threes starting the room numbers. Two genin were blocking the room they were supposed to enter, and just as Sasuke started towards them, Naruto's hand shot out and grabbed his shoulder.

"Hold, friend," Naruto whispered, having a strange feeling come over him, "This doesn't feel right...it feels as though...it is an illusion..."

Furrowing his brows, Sasuke looked at the room number with his Sharingan. His eyes widened when he realized Naruto was right! It was a genjutsu cast over the whole floor. The Uchiha heir glanced over at the unnerved demigod and thought, _But how did he notice the genjutsu before me? Did he really get that much stronger?_

"He's right!" Sakura whispered, having performed a small release of the genjutsu, "What do we do now?"

"We go up the stairs," Sasuke said in response, moving past a girl with buns in her hair and nearly knocking her over. Naruto diverted his movements to catch her and steady her on her feet. Giving the girl a friendly smile, Naruto noticed the green clad boy with large eyebrows and a bowl hairstyle stopping a dark skinned redheaded Kumo genin from attacking one of the boys standing in the doorway.

"T-Thanks," the girl he still held by her shoulders whispered. Naruto looked back at her and smiled again.

"Anytime, good luck to you and your teammates," he said before releasing her and jogging up the steps after his team. The other two members of Team 7 waited with annoyance written on their faces at the top of the stairs for him. The girl he had left behind was shortly joined by the green clad genin and a boy with feminine features and pearl white eyes.

"TenTen? Is he a problem?" the pearly eyed boy asked his teammate. TenTen shook her head.

"No, Neji," she said, glancing back at the blonde that steadied her as he got scolded by a pink haired girl. She turned to face her teammates when she noticed her green clad friend had vanished. She whipped around looking for him, scowling when she saw him jogging up the steps that the blonde had vanished up to. With a groan, TenTen and Neji went after their eccentric teammate.

"Wait!" the green clad boy cried when he locked eyes on Team 7. They all turned, Naruto narrowing his electric blue eyes and his hand hovering over Hi-ishi's handle. The boy glanced at Naruto and Sasuke before turning to Sakura and grabbing her hands in his own.

"My name is Rock Lee," he greeted, a friendly smile on his face, "Will you please go out with me? I'll protect you with my life!"

Naruto allowed a smile to cover his face, glad that the boy didn't want to start a fight and only wished to ask his former crush out. Sasuke didn't seem to care, arrogantly keeping a bored look on his face, but Sakura looked flat out disgusted. She pulled her hands back and shuddered in disgust.

"No way! You're so..._weird_," she said, jumping behind her two stronger teammates as if they would shield her from Lee's weirdness.

Lee's head slumped in rejection before he snapped his head up and looked at the Uchiha heir. The large eyebrow boy looked him over once before pointing at him with suspicion, "You are Uchiha Sasuke, yes?"

"Yeah, why?" Sasuke asked with narrowed eyes. Lee nodded, his face going completely serious, before he walked about five feet away and settled in a stance so his right hand was behind him and his left was extended in a 'come hither' motion.

"I wish to prove my strength against the Rookie of the Year of the newest class," Lee said. Sasuke grunted, keeping his hands in his pockets.

"You have nothing interesting about you," he replied, "Why should I bother with a weakling such as yourself?"

"Sasuke, wait," Naruto tried to butt in and inform his teammate about the green clad boy's speed, only to be unheard as Lee went on, "My current teammate is the strongest genin in Konoha. I wish to see if your skills are on par with his as many in the village have said."

"Tch, your funeral," Sasuke said, settling into a fighting stance. He activated his Sharingan and smirked, "Ready whenever you are, freak."

Lee nodded and blurred out of sight, reappearing in front of a very shocked Sasuke. He leapt into the air and spun his leg out, exclaiming, "Leaf Whirlwind!"

Sasuke was kicked in the face and sent skidding backwards, almost knocking Lee's teammates over. He hopped back to his feet and prepared to rush Lee when Naruto stepped in his way. Upset that the blonde would interfere with his fight, Sasuke said, "Get out of my way, dobe!"

"Nay, Sasuke," Naruto replied with a shake of his head, his hand resting on the handle of his hammer, "This is a bad idea. We have little time until the first test begins and I doubt arriving beaten and bruised would strike fear into our future opponents."

"Get out of the way!" Sasuke said again, his hand moving to his kunai holster. Naruto's eyes narrowed and his hand gripped Hi-ishi's handle. The Uchiha noticed this and saw the electricity dance across Naruto's eyes.

"I have no qualms about dragging you there myself, _teme_," the blonde growled, "But if you insist on fighting someone, fight me. Fight me and Hi-ishi with your pitiful kunai."

Sasuke and Naruto held their glare before Sasuke put his kunai away and deactivated his Sharingan. He stood straight and crossed his arms, "Hn, you're right. I shouldn't waste time on a weakling like him."

"Cha! Go Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cheered, pumping her fist into the air. Naruto sighed and released his hammer's handle, turning and walking down the hallway towards the main testing room. The Uchiha and pinkette followed their teammate, the former convincing himself he quit the fight to keep his moves secret while the latter was curious about their blonde teammate's new intellect. Ever since Nami no Kuni, Naruto has seemed smarter and Sakura can't figure out how that is possible.

The three members of Team 7 left Lee to be scolded by TenTen and insulted by Neji. TenTen and Neji then inquired about the blonde member of the Uchiha's team, to which Lee replied that he believed the blonde was the 'dobe' of the year, Uzumaki Naruto. TenTen filed this information away while Neji merely scoffed and stated how sad it was the Hokage would allow the foolish prankster to take the exams.

* * *

><p>Team 7 was stopped outside the hallway to the first exam by their sensei. Kakashi eye smiled at all of them and reminded them that the exams were a team's test of camaraderie in the first two parts. Sasuke ignored the reminder, Sakura absorbed every word her sensei said, and Naruto merely kept his face calm. Once he had finished warning and lecturing them (and subtly asking where Sasuke got a bruise from) Kakashi vanished in a puff of smoke. The three members of Team 7 braced themselves as they entered room 301 for their first exam, preparing for anything.<p>

No sooner had they entered the room did they feel every eye of the many genin within fall on them. A strange feeling Sasuke recognized as killing intent came over all of them, only vanishing when Naruto pulled Hi-ishi out and destroying the desk at the front of the room with a single swing. The many people in the room glanced at the obliterated desk and looked back at the blonde, wondering what type of jutsu it was he used to do such a thing.

"Fools..." Naruto muttered, placing Hi-ishi back on his hip and turning back to his team.

A sudden purple blur rushed past him and latched onto Sasuke's back, revealing the body of one Yamanaka Ino, who then exclaimed, "My Sasuke-kun is here! Yay!"

"Ino-pig, get off Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shrieked. Naruto sighed and nervously kept his hand near Hi-ishi's handle, his attention going to the two approaching forms when a lazy voice spoke to him.

"Oh? Sasuke and Sakura are here, too?" Nara Shikamaru asked as he and Akimichi Choji walked up to the two members of Team 7, not recognizing Naruto at all, "Troublesome..."

"I knew I recognized that scent!" another brash male voice said as a feral looking boy with a white puppy in his jacket walked up with a pearl eyed girl wearing a beige coat and a boy with a high collared jacket and two black circular glasses hiding his features. The feral boy was Inuzuka Kiba, his pup being Akamaru, and his two teammates Hyuuga Hinata and Aburame Shino. Kiba continued, "So the gang's all here...wait, where's Naruto? Baka too scared to show up?"

"Yeah, come to think of it, I don't see him anywhere," Ino commented as she dropped off Sasuke's back. The blonde in question pushed off the wall he leaned against and stepped into the group.

"Aw, none of you recognize little ole me?" Naruto asked with a grin on his face, the smile widening as everyone turned and gaped at him, "I haven't changed that much, have I?"

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, her face turning a bright red upon taking in Naruto's new features. Her not-so-secret crush had become much more attractive and it was all she could do to keep from passing out then and there.

The blonde demigod smiled at Hinata and nodded, "Ohayo Hinata-chan. I haven't seen any of you ever since Team Assignments."

"Geez dobe, drop the henge already!" Kiba scoffed, rolling his eyes. Before Naruto could assure he wasn't wearing a henge, Akamaru yipped several times and Kiba's eyes widened and his smirk dropped. The Inuzuka swallowed heavily as he took in his partner's words and stepped back next to the Aburame, who was trying to soothe his very excited hive. Shino's bugs have been acting up since Naruto approached them, as though he was the source of a pure power tastier than chakra.

"Naruto...Wow! You sure clean up nice!" Ino admitted with a small blush on her face, "What happened to you?"

"I took a stroll across the Rainbow Bridge, finding myself and my kin," Naruto said, reciting a small poem he had made up on the spot, "My father Thor granted me power, and with my hammer at my side, no longer shall I cower."

"Whoa, intense," Shikamaru muttered, Choji next to him stopped eating and stared with white on his face at the blonde with the hammer at his waist.

"You should all learn to be quiet," A silver haired teen said as he approached, "Rookies like yourselves don't want to draw attention."

"Oh, and who are you?" Naruto asked, his hand going to his hammer, "Friend or foe?"

"Friend, I assure you," the teen replied, "My name is Kabuto."

"Naruto Thor'sson," Naruto greeted, holding his hand out. The others looked at him with confusion written on their faces and Kabuto even seemed to blink a few times as he shook Naruto's hand.

"Anyway," Kabuto continued, "I take it this is your first time at the Exams?"

"Yes it is," Sakura replied, "Is it your first time as well, Kabuto-san?"

Kabuto smiled sheepishly, "No, actually it's my seventh time."

Naruto's friendly smile faltered slightly. A lesson fresh from Hogun returned to the forefront of his mind: If someone seems extremely weak, it is probably a cover for their superior strength. The best asset one has in the shinobi line of work is deception. This lesson was further confirmed in the God of Thunder's mind as Kiba brashly said, "Damn man, you've gotta really suck then!"

"Or you have other motives..." Naruto mused quietly, loud enough however for Kabuto to catch it. The two held an unwavering stare for a moment before Kabuto scratched the back of his head.

"You've got me," Kabuto said, "I've actually been gathering data for the past seven years for a client. Hokage-sama has given me permission to do so, as he is the only one with the knowledge of the reasons to my client's wishes."

"I see..." Naruto replied, not fully believing him, but letting it drop for now, "How do you show this information."

"My Shinobi Info Cards," Kabuto said, pulling a deck of black slips of paper from his pocket, "All I have to do is channel my chakra into a specific card and I get info on all the shinobi in question. Want an example?"

"Show me a Suna genin named Gaara," Naruto instantly demanded. Ever since their little exchange, the blonde was very unnerved by the lack of emotion shown to the redheaded boy's teammate by him (Gaara).

"You know his name? That's no fun!" the silver haired teen playfully pouted, pulling a white slip of paper out, "Hmm...Sabaku no Gaara: Genin of Sunagakure no Sato. His teammates are his older siblings Sabaku no Kankuro and Sabaku no Temari; their team sensei is...Baki, that's all I've got on his team. He has done almost, wow, twenty B ranked and A ranked missions. Huh, he's never been injured on any of the missions. Not even a scratch!"

Naruto's eyes narrowed at this. How could someone go through all of those missions and not sustain a single injury? He was brought out of his musing when Sasuke's voice spoke up, "Give me the info you have on Rock Lee and Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha!"

Everyone looked at the boy, wondering why he would need information on his own teammate when Naruto growled, "It's Naruto Thor'sson now, Teme."

"Whatever, dobe," Sasuke replied, looking at Kabuto expectantly.

"Huh, Rock Lee," the teen said, holding the card up, "He's teamed with the previous year's Rookie of the Year Hyuuga Neji and the Kunoichi of the Year TenTen. Their sensei is Maito Gai. He's done about thirty C ranked missions, and fifteen B ranked missions. His genjutsu and ninjutsu skills are zip while his Taijutsu skills are off the charts! Damn."

Kabuto put the card away before pulling out another which produced the image of the blonde before him, "Uzu-err, I mean, Naruto Thor'sson. Teamed with Rookie of the Year Uchiha Sasuke and Kunoichi of the Year Haruno Sakura. He's done nothing too noticeable except for the C ranked mission turned A ranked to Nami no Kuni. All I know is he managed to learn the forbidden Shadow Clone technique, everything else about him is limited to his being the dobe of the year."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed in suspicion when Kabuto failed to mention anything concerning Naruto's hammer and asked, "What do you know about his weapons?"

"Like I said, not much is known cuz there's nothing too impressive," Kabuto said before glancing at the blonde, "But...I've been wrong before."

Before anymore could be said on the matter, a tall man decked out in all black kicked the door open and stepped in. He gave off the aura of superiority and experience as well as intimidation, many Genin already began trembling under his gaze. After he scanned the room, the man spoke in a drill sergeant like tone, "All right you maggots! My name is Morino Ibiki and I'm your proctor for the first exam! Everyone form a line, grab a number, and then sit your ass down! And WHO DESTROYED MY DESK?"

Naruto chuckled and crossed his arms. This was going to be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So begins the Chunin Exams. I didn't want to follow Cannon completely, but I did want to be sure I introduced everyone that would be necessary. Thanks for reading, EXCELSIOR!<strong>


	5. Chunin Exams PT 2

**Summary: During his stay on a hidden continent to the rest of the world as a part of his preparation to take the throne, the All-Father-in-training falls for a red-headed beauty with a feisty temper. A few months later, she is preparing to give birth when Loki sends a beast with nine-tails after them. Thor, utilizing his disguise as a random shinobi named, Namikaze Minato, sacrifices his own son and his physical form in this realm (again) to seal the demon within his son. Twelve years pass, and the son of the God of Thunder and King of Asgard, does something to unleash his hidden potential, and now he will have to prove why he is...**

**SON OF THOR**

**5: Screwing with Minds & Sadistically Fun Games**

* * *

><p>"I did, good sir," Naruto said, stepping forward, his hand resting on the handle of his hammer, "I wasn't aware that it was yours."<p>

Ibiki narrowed his eyes and glared down at the blonde before grumbling, "You've earned yourself the pleasure of taking the first number, punk. I'll admit, it was kind of ballsy of you to step forward like that though."

"Thank you," the young Asgardian replied with a smirk. He took the first number and sat down in the direct center of the first row, as per the arrangements. Naruto remained silent as he took a glance around him, noting the lack of décor on the room's walls. He then noticed the stack of papers on the other desk in front of him, and a groan came from his throat.

A pale skinned blonde on his left nudged him in the arm and he turned to look at her. She was a Kumo shinobi, based on her headband, and her face had a feline build to it. Her green eyes narrowed at him before she hissed, "Keep your displeasure to yourself, _rookie_."

"Aye, methinks ye have me village confused with another," Naruto whispered back, turning his attention forward again, "Tis a free land here, one can voice his displeasures."

"Smartass," the girl snapped back. Her unease in being in an alien environment was evident in her actions. The attractive blonde next to her didn't help with her biju's 'need' being voiced every three seconds.

Naruto snickered, unknowing as to how he got such a good comeback to the girl's words. A figure sat beside him, turning his attention from the Kumo kunoichi to the newcomer. A smile crossed the God of Thunder's face and he greeted the girl quietly, "Ohayo Hinata-chan. Fancy meeting you here."

"K-Konichiwa, Naruto-kun," Hinata greeted back shyly as she felt her blush increase tenfold and started to fiddle with her fingers.

Naruto smiled at the strange girl before relaxing back in his chair. A moment later, Naruto felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see the face of Sabaku no Temari, who smiled slightly at him.

"Hey handsome," she greeted with a small smile, "Small world."

"Not really," Naruto replied with a small grin, "But still a pleasure to be seated near yet another beautiful maiden such as you, Temari-chan."

"Well, well, punk," Ibiki said as the last of the genin went to take his seat in the back, "Been a while since I've seen a ladies man like you at an exam."

"A what?" Naruto repeated in confusion as he looked ahead at the proctor. The black clad man shook his head in disbelief before he addressed the room as a whole.

"Alright you maggots!" Ibiki shouted, making everyone sit up straight in their seats, "Keep your traps shut, cuz I'm only saying this once! The first exam is a written test of knowledge. There are nine written response questions, the tenth will be given by me after forty-five minutes has passed. There are a few stipulations, though. If you get caught cheating five times, you fail! Every team starts with thirty points, for each cheat noticed you lose six points. If one member of the team fails, you all fail! Tests are face down on your desks. BEGIN!"

* * *

><p>The sound of papers flipping over before pencils started scribbling everywhere was loud, but nothing Naruto couldn't block out. The test's hidden assignment was easy as day to see through; Ibiki had given them a <em>limit<em> as to how many times they could cheat, not once had he said they couldn't cheat. After thanking his Mother and Father for heightening his observation skills, Naruto wondered how he would get the answers when he recalled a spell Heimdall had given him and a small smile crossed his face. He took a deep breath before chanting in Asgardian, "_**Hear me, Oh Guardian of the Rainbow! Assist me in this quest and one favor I shall owe!**_"

The blonde Asgardian was unaware of the strange looks he was getting from those near him. His words were a foreign language, but he understood them all too well. He silently thanked Heimdall when he opened his eyes and saw his own face in the third person, his normally electric blue irises glowing golden as Heimdall lent him his eyesight.

Naruto's attention went to the boy with veins popping out around his eyes. He was writing furiously and Naruto managed to get all of the answers from him easily enough. He went back to look at his own body, slightly disturbed and fascinated to see himself writing the answers down as he stared blankly ahead. When he had finished and answered all of the questions, Naruto silently thanked the Guardian again before he closed his eyes and slumped forward, dead to the world while recovering from the risky spell.

Minutes passed before Naruto regained consciousness. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, pulling Hi-ishi out to look at them in the reflection of the sleek Uru metal. The demigod put his hammer back at his side, not noticing the wide eyes on the cat-like girl on his left. She had read texts concerning the hammer the boy wielded, believing them to be only myths of the earliest settlers of Kumogakure. If that was what she thought it was, she had to alert the Raikage immediately.

Naruto flipped his paper over and sighed out of boredom as he rested his head in his hands. The demigod silently wished something would happen to cure his boredom. A whisper in his head suddenly made the boy brighten and a grin appear on his face. The head examiner had his eyes focused on someone he was yelling at to get out otherwise he would have seen the gleam in the electric blue eyes of the boy right in front of him. Naruto held a half-ram seal in one hand, subconsciously noticing one of the chunin examiners marking something on their clipboard, and whispered another spell, "_**Time is short, day is long, have the mortal Ibiki sing and dance this song...**_"

Ibiki felt a glaze come over his mind, causing it to fog before he suddenly threw both of his arms out, hands flat down. He knew it was a genjutsu, but for some reason couldn't break it. His mouth was moving and his voice was speaking, no, _singing_ foreign words against his will. The head of ANBU I&T had never felt more humiliated in his life! Trapped in his mind while his body sang and danced to some song called 'Mock-Arena' (Macarena). The genin testing and the other chunin examiners stared at him in disbelief save for a few. A Oto genin wearing a hetai-ite similar to the Nidaime's was holding his stomach as he laughed and a kunoichi with long black hair wearing a Kusa headband was giggling into her hand; the Inuzuka heir was pounding his fist on the table; an Kumo kunoichi with red hair was laughing aloud; and the damned blonde right in front of him was lip-singing the words he was singing with a smile, revealing it was he that had entranced him.

Ibiki continued to sing and dance until forty five minutes had passed and Naruto released the spell. No sooner had he done so did the head examiner slam his hands in front of the smirking blonde and snarled, "I'm going to get you for that..."

"But you're such a good dancer, Ibiki-san," the boy replied with a smile. Ibiki merely growled again before pushing back to a standing position and looked over all the smirking and snickering genin with a furious glare.

"Is something funny?" he asked in a deadly quiet voice promising pain while releasing his killing intent. The genin all silenced and he smirked, "That's what I thought. Now...forty-five minutes have passed so it's time for the tenth exam. Before I give the last question though, I should warn you; Answer incorrectly and you will remain a genin for the rest of your life!"

A collective "WHAT!" accompanied with shocked faces crossed the genin, making Ibiki smile even more. A Suna kunoichi behind the shit stain, as he deemed the blonde jinchuriki that hypnotized him, stood and exclaimed, "You can't do that!"

"Oh but I can!" Ibiki lied with a smirk, "You see, all of your Kage's signed agreements to allow me to keep whoever I want back. Basically, your fate rests in my hands...unless you quit now and try again next time."

As the Suna kunoichi sat down with confusion written on her face, he elaborated, "Simply raise your hand and you forfeit the exam...well, you forfeit your team too, but that's your problem. Any takers?"

Immediately four hands, none of which belonged to the same team, shot up. Chunin examiners called out the seated genin's numbers along with their respective teammates. Some cried, some snarled in outrage, and some simply waited until they left the room to take the forfeiters down. More hands slowly shot up from around the room, causing the numbers to drop from a large two-hundred-something genin to barely one hundred. From her spot in the back, Haruno Sakura struggled with herself on whether she should forfeit or not.

_If I do give up, Sasuke-kun will have to suffer for another year* until we can try again,_ she thought. Her inner voice, Ayane as she named her, spoke up, _**Yeah! But Naruto and Sasuke-kun can handle whatever problems we come up against with no problem if we continue!**__ Naruto-baka would be in the same position as me, though! We'd be nothing but dead weight if we continued as we were!__** Um, Hello! Have you seen what Naruto-kun can do? He's got a freaking battle hammer that smashes walls with a single swing! Remember that training exercise against Kakashi-sensei where he used a type of electricity attack! Kakashi-sensei formed a clone and took him aside for some special training after that, remember? **__Oh yeah..._

Meanwhile, up front, Naruto was frowning. His mother had taught him that no matter what, a leader wouldn't risk something that could diminish his/her country's ability to defend itself, something his father confirmed during a lesson in battle strategy. The blonde God of Thunder crossed his arms over his chest as he thought over what Ibiki said.

_It had to be an empty threat,_ Naruto mused, _Even if Sarutobi-jiji-baka did sign something like that, the Council would stand against it and demand the paper would be torn up. Other villages would be in the same position, this is definitely a bluff!_

"Hold your ground, friends!" Naruto said, standing from his seat with his hammer in his clenched hand, his narrowed eyes locked on the head examiner as the (hopefully) final forfeiting team left the room. Ibiki returned the look with a blank one crossed with curiosity and slight anger, most likely from his prank, before Naruto continued, "No leader in his right mind, be they King, Queen, Kage or otherwise, would chance diminishing their fighting forces. Your words are nothing to scoff at...be they true. You have a silver tongue my Uncle must have granted upon you, long before he switched his ways, and I shall not stand for it. I am Naruto Thor'sson and I never surrender! Especially not to lying fools such as yourself!"

Ibiki mentally swore profanity after profanity at the blonde as many in the room regained hope and courage to take the final question. The Hyuuga girl that was about to crack under his gaze now had a glimmer of hope in her eyes, and her shaky hand that started to rise rested atop her desk as her will held strong. The I&T head smirked as even more sat up straighter in their seats before he looked back at the blonde. With a small sign of admiration in his eyes, Ibiki thought, _So the Yondaime's heir proves himself...and here I thought the prankster was all talk. He might just be a very good Hokage if he makes it that far._

"Guess we'll see if you're right, punk," Ibiki replied before looking back at the class, "Final time I'm gonna ask; Anyone else want to give up?"

Naruto also turned and held his hammer tighter and spoke again, "If any still have doubts, the words he speak are nothing more than lies. No one man should have the power over the future of a foreign nation! Hold strong!"

Ibiki bit back a smile before looking at the chunin, many of whom were looking at the blonde with shock and awe, and looked back at the room saying, "Well...I guess I have nothing better than to pass you."

Before Naruto could say anything else he whipped his head back to Ibiki with wide eyes, "Ibiki say what?"

"Ya gave a good speech kid, sit down and I'll explain," the examiner said with a smile. Naruto nodded dumbly and sat down, confusion written on his features. Ibiki laughed quietly at all of the confusion on the genin's faces before he spoke again, "The main point of this exam was to test your information gathering skills under pressure. The ones that failed obviously needed more practice."

"But what about the tenth question?" Yamanaka Ino asked as she spoke up, "I mean...what is it exactly?"

"The tenth question was a test of your camaraderie, bravery and leadership skills," Ibiki explained as he started undoing his headband. Once he had finished, many of the Rookie 9 had gone green, save for Sasuke and Naruto, both of whom seeing worse. There were holes, scars, and even burns on the scarred man's scalp, making it slightly grotesque for many who looked upon it. After relishing in their disgusted faces, Ibiki continued, "Information is the most vital treasure anyone could obtain. Many will do whatever they can to get it, like threatening your friends and family, or even yourself. By staying in the room you showed you not only cared for your teammates, but you'd be willing to sacrifice your future for them. Hence, I say again, you all pass."

While many absorbed the reply the examiner had given them, Ibiki noticed a black blur approaching through the window and sighed. He stepped back as the blur crashed through the window and two kunai impaled themselves in the ceiling with a black banner dangling from it, written in white was, 'Presenting the Second Test Examiner: The Sexy and Single Mitarashi Anko!' and in front of it was a scantily dressed woman. She had purple hair done up in a pineapple-like ponytail and wore a fishnet shirt that revealed her impressive assets to the world underneath a tan trench coat and above a rust-colored skirt. She had ANBU grade shin guards over her sandals and a sadistic grin on her face.

"All right maggots lets-Huh?" Anko stopped in her own speech as she counted the remaining genin before rounding on the scarred man, "Ibiki-chan! You let almost one hundred gaki through? Someone's getting old, eh?"

"Oh shut up, Anko," Ibiki sighed out, "Can't you feel the tension? You're early."

"She can be early all she wants! She's fuckin hot!" Kiba shouted from the back of the room, many boys nodding their heads in agreement, Naruto and Sasuke being among the few that nodded their heads slightly, trying to remain inconspicuous. Anko rounded on the group with a grin.

"I don't know who said that, but I will find out and when I do..." She started before a snake bit onto a drooling chunin examiner's crotch, causing the man to scream in pain before falling to the floor, unconscious. Anko grinned again as the many boys paled and covered themselves, Naruto being among the few that didn't. He did wince as a phantom pain from training with Hogun back in Asgard came to the forefront of his mind.

"Well, you get the idea," Anko said with a shrug before smiling again, "Ok, Gaki, follow me to the second exam! Anyone fifteen minutes late fails!"

She leapt out the window, many boys struggling to get up without whacking their 'problems' against the desks they tried to free themselves from. Naruto waited for Sasuke, who had a slight flush on his face, and Sakura, who seemed depressed over something, before he smashed a gaping hole in the wall with Hi-ishi and they leapt through it. The rest of the genin following shortly after them.

* * *

><p>After the teams who arrived on time made it, those late were instantly failed and sent away from the exam training ground. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura looked up at the gate around the large forest with wide eyes. Many teams followed their example.<p>

"I don't recall this training ground," Naruto muttered. The other two members of Team 7 nodded in agreement with his statement. Anko smiled at their awed looks and mentally counted to three before a roar echoed from the forest. Sasuke and Sakura took a step back in surprise while the blonde grinned and his hammer left his waist to his hand, electricity crackling around it.

"Now _that_ sounds fun!" he shouted eagerly, earning looks of surprise from many of the genin also startled by the roar. Anko laughed, earning all of the attention, before grinning.

"Glad you think that now," she said to the blond that shouldered his battle hammer with an eager gleam in his eyes, "Because this is known as the most dangerous training ground to all the Jonin in Konohagakure, me notwithstanding. It's known officially as training ground 44, but unofficially it's called The Forest of Death. There's tigers the size of elephants, immense insects, and even a few uncharted man eating plants in there, I think. The base of this exam is to obtain two scrolls," as she said this she held two scrolls out, one with the kanji for Earth and another for the kanji for Heaven, "Earth and Heaven. You will start with one, random of course, and earn another one by fighting another group for theirs. Oh, but first you've gotta sign these."

Some Chunin began passing papers out, many signing their names as soon as they got them. TenTen, concerned as soon as she read the paper in her hand, suddenly exclaimed, "This is a life or death waiver!"

"Well duh," Anko said while many of those that signed instantly paled. Noticing this, Anko grinned and continued, "Geez, you all act like we're stupid enough to send most of you to your deaths and let your country try to pin the blame on us. Well, this way they can't!"

While Naruto signed, he allowed a small smirk to cover his face as he spoke softly to himself, "Please...my teachers would kick my ass if I arrived home because I fell in battle against a mortal. This will be easy."

No sooner had the words left his mouth did a kunai fly past his cheek and cut along one of his whiskers. A weight became evident on his body and Naruto grunted softly as Anko smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck. The blonde demigod flushed red when he felt the woman press her assets into his back and whispered hotly into his ear, "I _love_ when overconfident gaki like you go into the forest. You never come out and your sweet blood is donated to people who need it more than you...like me!"

After saying that, she slowly licked the blood off his cheek, creeping out and arousing the boy. Many girls that had seen the blonde glared at the older woman in jealousy of being so close to the attractive demigod while most boys shuddered even further in fear. Attacking the jewels are one thing, but licking blood afterwards...that's so not right.

Before Anko could release the aroused teen in her grasp, a taller kunoichi leaned over her and her insanely long tongue held out the kunai. Naruto was disgusted by the tongue, but the disgust faded quickly as Anko pressed herself against him again. The purple haired kunoichi smirked and took the kunai with the snarky comment of, "Thanks, but don't sneak up on people like that. It'll get ya killed."

"Of course," the kunoichi replied with a smirk, "I couldn't help myself, you sliced off my beloved hair and the boy's blood just got me so..._excited_."

"Understandable," Anko said, hugging the blonde to her again, this time openly choking him, "If I could I'd keep him all to myself! He's so cute and cuddly and his blood is devine!"

"Let...me...GO!" Naruto shouted; sick of being held around the neck like a toy and tapping into his true strength, sending those around him back five feet with the explosion of wind and lightning. As the twister died down, Naruto took in some deep breathes before finally having recomposed himself. He handed his paper in to a chunin examiner, gaping at him in shock, before returning to his team and entering a tent where Sasuke received a scroll and a number for their gate.

* * *

><p>As they stood outside of their gate, Anko reappeared hugging the demigod again. Naruto scowled in anger and reached for his hammer, stopping as a kunai appeared at his neck. Anko grinned and spoke softly to him again, "Ya got guts, kiddo. But be sure I'll get you back for knocking me on my ass."<p>

"Seems as though you enjoy being knocked around like a common slut," Naruto shot back with a growl as his eyes narrowed and lightning danced across them. Anko's sadistic grin widened and she pressed the tip of her kunai into his neck as her pupil-less hazel eyes narrowed in anger.

"You're pushing your luck, gaki," she whispered, "But I like that. I'll be watching you."

Anko vanished back to the main testing room and spoke into the microphone, sending her voice to many of the teams outside their gates, "_There's a few rules I forgot to mention! Don't open your scroll until you receive both and are at the Tower or else. You have five days to complete this exam, I saw a Akimichi and didn't wanna deal with his whining. Oh, and anyone that brings me a vial of the blood of my favorite blonde gaki from Konoha gets a bonus._"

Naruto groaned while his two teammates scowled. That made them a main target, and against twenty-something teams that was definitely bad. Before the buzzer went off, Anko gave one last helpful piece of advice, "_One more thing: Just Don't Die!_"

* * *

><p>The buzzer sounded and the genin all stormed into the forest. Teams found a safe area to plan while many planned on the move. The Kumo team being one as such. A dark skinned boy with white hair sighed as his red-haired counterpart argued with their team's captain as they ran along the forest floor.<p>

"Geez Yugito, you make it seem like he's actually holding Mjolnir!" the girl said. Yugito, the milky white skinned girl on the team that had sat next to Naruto during the first exam, looked back in annoyance at her teammate.

"I said it _looked_ like Mjolnir, Karui," Yugito deadpanned. Ignoring the snort of disbelief, she looked over at their male teammate and said, "Is he nearby, Omoi?"

Omoi sighed at being brought into the conversation before nodding. There were just some times he hated being a sensory type ninja. Yugito nodded back before looking at Karui, "You and Omoi will deal with the Uchiha and the pinkette. If that is Mjolnir, and from what we saw at the beginning of the exam, I think it is, I might have to go Two Tailed to beat him."

"Then we take the hammer?" Karui asked, still skeptical of what it was. Omoi spoke up suddenly.

"I wouldn't," he said, "Mjolnir can only be carried by those it deems worthy. If that guy picked it up, only he can hold it. We'd be better off trying to take him back to the Raikage."

"If he believes the message you sent via Owl," Karui pointed out. Yugito shook her head and they leapt up to the trees. The girl groaned as he Biju made itself known.

"**I still say you should rape his fine ass,"** a feminine feline-like voice purred. The pale Kumo genin shook her head and looked forward. She had a mission to complete and a warrior to return to her home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What would Kumo know about Mjolnir? Why is Yugito intent on getting Naruto back to Kumo and not obsessed with getting a Byakugan? And what about Naruto's team, will they get through the exam without being attacked by teams targeting them due to Anko's challenge? Only the next chapter will answer the questions!<strong>


	6. Chunin Exams PT 3

**AN: Anyone read 'The Mighty Thor: Disassembled'? Such a badass storyline. I highly recommend picking it up.**

**Summary: During his stay on a hidden continent to the rest of the world as a part of his preparation to take the throne, the All-Father-in-training falls for a red-headed beauty with a feisty temper. A few months later, she is preparing to give birth when Loki sends a beast with nine-tails after them. Thor, utilizing his disguise as a random shinobi named, Namikaze Minato, sacrifices his own son and his physical form in this realm (again) to seal the demon within his son. Twelve years pass, and the son of the God of Thunder and King of Asgard, does something to unleash his hidden potential, and now he will have to prove why he is...**

**SON OF THOR**

**6: Thunder & Lightning**

* * *

><p>"You stupid baka!" Sakura chastised again as they walked through the forest, Naruto hacking many vines and branches out of their way as they walked. It was a good way of keeping him from hacking his teammate, and former crush, to death. Sasuke didn't care so long as he made chunin, so with the Dobe being bait, he could easily attract a weak team and take their scroll.<p>

"Hold thine tongue, Haruno," Naruto snarled as he slashed another vine, "Dust thou want our opponents upon us like cats and dead mice?"

"What the hell does that even _mean_?" Sakura shrieked. Their blonde teammate rounded on her and electricity danced across his eyes.

"It means: shut up!" he explained with a venomous glare, causing the pinkette to hide behind her savior. A rumble shook the earth and Naruto steadied himself against a tree as Sasuke did. Sakura tripped and fell, causing Naruto to even wonder why he liked the girl in the first place if she couldn't stand after a small rumble.

"YOU FUCKING BAKA!" Sakura shrieked again, causing many birds to caw and fly away. Naruto put his head in his hands and Sasuke groaned. With Sakura shouting like that, _all_ the teams would be onto them, not just the weak ones looking for extra points or whatever Anko was promising.

Before Sakura could begin another rant, Naruto leapt at her and held her to the ground as Sasuke leapt to the right just before a large green fireball could land in the spot they previously occupied.

"Way to go, Yugito! You missed!" a redheaded kunoichi shouted from the treetops. Team 7 looked up to see a team of Kumo genin, a platinum blonde girl with a C cup easy, a flat chested dark skinned kunoichi and a white haired dark skinned boy. Naruto rushed back to his feet and pulled his hammer out, the three of them paling while he narrowed his eyes.

"Thou dares to strike at an opponent with thineself hidden in the shadow? What sort of reasoning would thoust have for such an cowardly action?" he asked with a growl. The redhead and platinum blonde looked at the white haired boy for a translation, evident on the confusion written on their faces.

"He asked why we attacked her from behind," the boy translated before looking back at the lightning covered hammer worriedly, "And I'd answer, but he probably wouldn't appreciate it."

"We're shinobi, dipshit!" the redhead shouted, bluntly ignoring her teammate's warning, "What, were we going to send you a postcard with a warning on it?"

"Karui..." the boy groaned. Even the blonde girl looked at the redhead with a scowl, Sasuke noted. He smirked and thought smugly, _She must be the Dobe of the class. Then the boy is the Rookie of the Year. He's mine._

"Smug little wench," Naruto growled, "A true warrior shows honor in a battle to the death! Thou hast insulted me and thyself with thine actions! Fall before the Son of Thor!"

"The son of Thor?" the three Kumo genin parroted before Naruto suddenly sent a gust of wind at them, knocking them from the branches they stood on. Before Naruto could follow through, Sasuke finished a series of hand seals and sucked in air.

"**Katon: Grand Fireball Technique!**" his voice announced as he shot a fireball the size of a boulder at them. The platinum blonde kunoichi grinned, something that alarmed Naruto, but before he could ponder any more on it, she was suddenly covered by blue flames that devoured the fire sent her way. A single tail of fire flowed behind her as she gave a Cheshire grin to the Konoha genin they targeted.

"Foul fiend! Fear the might of the God of Thunder!" Naruto roared, his eyes glowing with electricity as he held his hammer in both hands and lifted it up before slamming it into the ground. The Kumo genin and the flame covered girl all had wide eyes as the forest ground suddenly crackled with electricity, traveling at a high speed towards them. Just before the attack connected with them, the girl in flames and Kumo genin leapt up to the trees.

"What the Hell was _that_, Omoi?" the redhead shrieked to the boy. Omoi, the white haired teen, didn't respond as he continued to watch with wide eyes as the blonde with electric blue eyes _flew_ right at him!

"Omoi!" the two girls yelled as Naruto drove the top of his hammer into the boy's gut. Omoi grunted in pain as Naruto flew them up to the sky. The blonde stopped when they were a good twenty feet above the ground and grabbed the genin by the front of his shirt.

"What do you want from me?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes. Omoi swallowed the blood he was about to hack up and buried what little pride he had. Being five thousand something (he wasn't sure if it was feet or miles) about the ground will do that to you.

"Y-Yugito-T-taichou w-wa-wanted to t-take y-y-you b-back to th-the village," Omoi said before turning his head to the side and coughing up blood. Down below, Karui was fighting Sasuke (who was extremely pissed off he, an Uchiha elite, was fighting the 'dobe' of the Kumo team) as Yugito tried to rescue Omoi. Key word being tried. A splash of red liquid fell onto the platinum blonde girl's cheek and she looked up at the speck of yellow that was the Konoha shinobi target's face. She frowned as she thought, _This was a LOT easier in my mind..._

"Why were you originally here?" Naruto asked, "You are not genin. You're all far too skilled. And the Yugito girl, a jinchuriki?"

"H-Hai, Yugito is the jinchuriki for the Nibi no Nekomata," Omoi said, the internal bleeding starting to cease, "S-She's a-also a ch-chunin. Karui and I are not. She w-was snuck in to s-seduce the p-prodigy H-Hyuuga. K-Karui and I were to k-kidnap the heir."

"Thank you for being honest," Naruto said, "I don't suppose you hold the scroll?"

"I-I hold four..." Omoi muttered, causing Naruto to arch a brow, "One of our spies warned us about this test...W-we prepared to complete it no matter what in order to get the Byakugan."

"Give me one and I shall return with your team to your village after the exams," the blonde said, causing Omoi to widen his eyes, "My Father speaks highly of Kumogakure no Sato, feeling honored they had unknowingly named it after one of his, now my, elements. Plus...Father has fought against your Yondaime. I wish to meet him and listen to some war stories."

"W-Who are you?" Omoi whispered as he looked at the blonde with wide eyes. Naruto grinned as they slowly started to fall to the forest floor. As soon as they landed, Yugito, now with two tails active, charged at the blonde. Naruto narrowed his eyes and dropped Omoi, rolling his neck before gripping Hi-ishi's leather strap firmly.

"Thine mission is over," the demigod growled as he slowly spun his hammer, "Release this form at once or suffer. I will not ask again!"

The Nibi-fied Yugito merely hissed and continued to charge forward. Naruto narrowed his eyes and sped up the rate at which he spun Hi-ishi.

"If this is how thou wants it," Naruto growled, his Asgardian blood speeding through his veins from the danger he felt approaching him, "Then thine wish shalt be granted! Behold the power of the God of Thunder!"

Naruto continued to spin his hammer and twisted his arm wielding it behind him. Just before Yugito could even lick the blonde if she chose to, Naruto brought his arm out and swung up, nailing the jinchuriki in the jaw and sending her flying. Sasuke and Karui's battle had to cease as they jumped away while a large demon cat was sent flying past them, destroying the forest as it flew. The two looked at Naruto with wide eyes as he panted slightly and fell to one knee, using his hammer to keep himself upright.

"Father was right...holding back against a demon...really...really hurts," the blonde muttered before he fell face first into the ground. Omoi healed himself with a medical jutsu he knew and then went to the blonde's side, helping him stand while his teammates rushed at the Kumo shinobi. Naruto had regained some energy and stood with help from Omoi and stopped Sasuke's attempt at slashing the Kumo genin's throat with Hi-ishi, stopping the kunai cold with the hammer's blunt side.

"W-We made a truce," Naruto grunted as he got to his feet. Omoi helped him stand, knowing that it took a lot to hit Yugito like that. The blonde gave the boy a grateful smile, one that was slightly returned, before Karui appeared with her sword at Naruto's neck.

"Kauri, stand down!" Omoi shouted. The girl hesitated, her eyes glancing from the boy on her team to the blonde keeping his own teammate at bay and back before another glare from the white haired boy caused her to pull her blade back.

"Stay out of my way, Dobe!" Sasuke snarled, his Sharingan swirling angrily. Naruto kept a cold glare locked on his teammate while Sakura looked between the two. Naruto looked tired from holding Omoi high in the air for so long on chakra alone! If she was right, that would be the truth, but the reality was, he was tired from the lack of adrenaline flowing through his veins after he landed. That was the only thing that kept him fighting earlier. Now he wanted to just sleep.

"W-We made a truce," Naruto growled, electricity crackling from his hammer as he glared at his teammate, "Thou shalt not dishonor my word, Uchiha-teme."

"I'm an Uchiha elite! I don't need truces!" Sasuke growled, glancing at the Kumo shinobi before looking back at the blonde, "But if you do, so be it! I'll finish this exam without your help!"

He pushed off Naruto's hammer with his kunai and leapt up to a tree branch before running who-knows-where. Sakura followed him sadly with her eyes, and glanced back at the blonde that was slowly succumbing to unconsciousness. With a firm decision set in her mind, she went after Sasuke, leaving behind a blonde with blue eyes to fend for himself.

"The Hell? I thought Konoha shinobi honored teamwork above everything else?" Karui muttered in confusion. She looked back at the now unconscious blonde hanging from her teammate's side, rolling her eyes and sheathing her katana before helping him carry the boy. They walked a few feet before meeting up with a dazed Yugito that was rubbing her jaw and standing with a hand on a tree trunk.

"We knocked him out?" she asked, "Who did it?"

"No one, Taichou," Omoi answered with a shake of his head, "He passed out shortly after batting you away."

"Damn...that was all Nibi, too," Yugito muttered with some awe as she looked at the blonde, "His teammates dead?"

"They ditched him," Karui snorted with a shake of her head as they started walking towards the tower, "I say we tell the Hokage we found him before he was eaten by a giant snake. Then we saved him, took his scroll, and because of Yugito's big soft heart for dead things," Karui completely ignored the glare from her team captain, "We brought him to the tower for medical attention."

"Good cover, what if they ask about his teammates?" Omoi asked, "He was partnered with the 'Last Uchiha'. They'll wanna know where he was."

"With our luck he'll show up there and tell them the truth," Yugito muttered before looking at Omoi, "Did he know they abandoned him with us? Foreign shinobi?"

"Probably," the other two replied at the same time as they took to the tree branches.

* * *

><p>"What happened?" the proctor for the second exam, Mitarashi Anko asked with a growl as she looked down at the three Kumo shinobi.<p>

"We found him unconscious forty meters to the South-East," Omoi said, lying with ease as he had the greatest poker face, "We used his scroll and our own to pass the test. We don't know if he was poisoned or what happened to his teammates."

"How do I know you didn't just kidnap him?" Anko asked with a suspicious glare.

"Why would we take him? Aside from his body or your challenge," Yugito threw in, as she had taken over for Karui and come up with a better cover story, "We have no desire to kill in this exam, what with the upcoming trading deal between some of Konoha's shop owners."

"Smart, but foolish at the same time," Anko muttered, "You could have been targeted by another group of shinobi for all the trouble he might have been worth. Not that I'm complaining. Here, Medic!"

Haku came into the room, and upon seeing Naruto unconscious and in the arms of foreign shinobi, mainly a fairly beautiful one, she turned a cold glare on Yugito. Feeling the possessive nature of her biju take over, Yugito bared her teeth with a hiss at the medic that appeared and clung to the blonde. Naruto released a small groan, earning everyone's attention; Anko who was smirking at the way the two teens were acting and the rest of Team Yugito that were preparing to jump in and defend their teammate.

"'Nother round of ramen, Kaasan...miso this time," the blonde mumbled from exhaustion. Anko flat out started laughing at his sentence while Haku took the confusion on the Kumo genin's faces as an advantage and took her friend from their arms. Yugito released a small growl at the action before widening her eyes and turning a slight shade of pink. She quietly asked for a room key and then went to her room to meditate.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mindscape: Yugito<strong>_

"NIBI!" Yugito roared as she walked through the pristine mansion her mind looked like, many pictures hung in elegant frames. A blue cat with two tails about the size of a medium sized dog walked up to the girl and rubbed its side against her legs, purring slightly.

"**My, Yugi-chan,"** the cat purred out as she rubbed against Yugito, **"You've come to visit me! What did I do to deserve this honor?"**

"The blonde 'God of Thunder'," Yugito growled, causing Nibi to stop rubbing against her while her purring increased, "The medic kunoichi that came to take him glared at me and I growled at her...I _growled_ at her!"

"**Hmm," **Nibi purred as she used her paw to rub her chin like it was a human's hand, **"Interesting...Wait, was this the boy that hit me in the face?"**

"Yes! Who else would it be, Nibi?" Yugito growled, frustrated with her biju. Nibi blinked her yellow and green eyes once before giving the girl a Cheshire grin and turning away, walking towards her domain. Yugito growled and followed her biju, extremely irritated at the lack of an answer.

"**Tell me, Yugi-chan,"** Nibi purred as they walked, **"What do you think of when you look at this boy?"**

"Kumo," Yugito replied instantly, "And...Ame...Mostly Kumo, though."

"**And what do you love more than your family, yourself, and I?"** Nibi asked with yet another purr.

"Kumo," Yugito said before narrowing her eyes, "What are you getting to, Nekomata?"

"**In time, Yugi-chan, in time,"** the Nekomata in question purred out, **"Now, what do you **_**feel**_** when you look at this boy? What did you think about when he spoke to you?"**

Yugito thought for a moment before answering, "Power. Unrivaled power. And...the soothing sound of thunder on a nice cloudy night...What does this have to do anything, Neko?"

"**My, impatient aren't you?"** Nibi asked with a grin as Yugito glared at her, **"Fine, fine. Tell me, Yugito-chan, have you ever had a crush before?"**

"There was no reason to worry about such a trivial thing, Nibi-chan, you know that," Yugito muttered, crossing her arms, "What are you getting to? I have a crush on the boy? That wouldn't explain my growling as though he were already mine."

"**No, it wouldn't," **Nibi agreed with a nod before sitting on her haunches and tilting her head, **"But you don't have a simple crush, Yugito-chan. You're head over heels for the tom, even if you don't acknowledge it in your mind. Instinctually, you've decided he shall be your mate. My mistress, the goddess Amora who created me with assistance from Loki, always admired strength; as do I and now so do you. She was smitten with the God of Thunder, Thor, constantly trying to win his affection. This is much deeper than a simple crush, Yugi-chan..."**

"What is it then, Nibi? Please inform me what this ever important emotion I feel is," Yugito scoffed, crossing her arms under her breasts and rolling her eyes.

"**This is a bonding, Yugito...you've given your heart to this tom,"** Nibi said as Yugito's jaw went slack and her eyes started to bulge from her head, **"And pray you bed him before he beds another...or you shall forever live a life of sorrow and loneliness."**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: By Odin's Beard...What does that mean? And what of Sasuke and Sakura? Will Orochimaru still manage to attack them or not? Oh, and there was no rule about arriving as a team ever stated, mainly because it's bogus and only ever really carried out by Konoha teams, just in case I get bitched at about that. EXCELSIOR!<strong>


	7. Preliminaries PT 1

**AN: Three months? How have I missed updating this fic for almost three months! Forgive my fouls, my fans! Forgive meeeee!**

**Summary: During his stay on a hidden continent to the rest of the world as a part of his preparation to take the throne, the All-Father-in-training falls for a red-headed beauty with a feisty temper. A few months later, she is preparing to give birth when Loki sends a beast with nine-tails after them. Thor, utilizing his disguise as a random shinobi named, Namikaze Minato, sacrifices his own son and his physical form in this realm (again) to seal the demon within his son. Twelve years pass, and the son of the God of Thunder and King of Asgard, does something to unleash his hidden potential, and now he will have to prove why he is...**

**SON OF THOR**

**7: Preliminaries and Deities**

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up and held his head, his eyes shutting with a wince as he touched his aching head.<p>

_Ugh, throbbing in pain,_ he thought with a small smile, _still on Midgard, then. Dear Odin...what happened?_

"And so the young man finally awakens," an amused voice said from the right. Naruto's eyes widened and a hammer flew to his hand as he hopped from his bed. He turned to the right to see a man with a bandaged face, leaving one eye visible, and missing his right arm. The young Asgardian narrowed his untrusting eyes on the stern man attempting a friendly face.

"And what dost thou want with me?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes, "Thine name would be nice as well."

"Shimura Danzo," the war hawk his mother had warned him about introduced himself, "You had given many of us a scare, Uzumaki."

"Thor'sson," Naruto corrected through gritted teeth, "Naruto Thor'sson."

"An odd name," Danzo noted, narrowing his eye at the blonde, "But my reasons for being here are not to be arguing over your name, boy."

"Forgive my lack of enthusiasm then," The blonde sarcastically replied as he slightly dropped his guard and rolled his neck, "What can I do for you, Danzo-san?"

"That's 'Danzo-_sama_' to you, _boy_," Danzo gritted out, his eye remaining narrowed while his face remained the same, "And I came with a proposition for you."

"Whatever it is, I say no," the blonde said rolling his shoulders. He blinked when he found himself surrounded by ANBU operatives he had never seen before, all pointing tanto at his neck. A strange symbol at their masks' foreheads reading Ni earned his attention and Naruto swallowed slightly. _So these are Root ANBU, eh? Father, if you're listening, grant me a miracle,_ Naruto silently prayed.

"You haven't heard my offer, Naruto," Danzo said, "Hear me out, first."

"Hear my warning, _foolish_ man," the blonde growled, making the old man tense slightly, "I will never work with you or your foolish councilmen that you have under your thumb. I am no one's slave or servant. I only remain on Midgard because of my Father's will. Speak quickly, and caution best be amongst your words."

Danzo remained silent as they held a glare before he sighed and turned to the door, "A shame. I would have really liked to do business with you, Uzumaki. Root, with me. We have things to do."

The bandaged man left the blonde alone and Naruto scowled before lowering his guard. He thrust his hand to the left and destroyed a wall with a small tornado that came from his palm, consequently sending the man poised to execute him down four stories. The young God walked to the hole in the wall and looked over the forest he emerged from, half dead after fighting a demon.

"The Teme and Banshee are out there," he mumbled before shaking his head, "I wish them luck...they'll need it."

* * *

><p>"Ku-ku-ku," chuckled out the Kusa woman standing before a battered and beaten Sasuke, "What happened to Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun? He's supposed to be with you, is he not?"<p>

"T-that...That baka? Who needs him?" Sasuke growled out as he pushed himself onto his feet and fought the pain back. His eyes were swirling red and both had two tomoes in them, the small comma-like orbs orbiting the center coal-colored pupil.

The Kusa kunoichi had attacked him as soon as he was fifty feet from where he ditched the dobe and the Kumo team. The Uchiha heir had tried a great portion of his personal jutsu, even trying to perform a jutsu he copied off the dobe of that Kumo team, but even that didn't do anything good for him. The only time he caught a break was when Sakura ran in, attempting to save her precious Sasuke-kun by releasing a shrill shriek as she tried to impale a kunai in the Kusa kunoichi's back. A futile attempt, but it granted Sasuke a minute to try and defeat the kunoichi with a solid wire-Katon combination.

"Ku-ku-ku," the woman chuckled out again, making the raven haired boy shiver in disgust as though his body had been touched inappropriately by her, "My, my, my Sasuke-kun...Shame on you. Dishonoring your village's Nindo...where is the brotherhood often shown by Konoha shinobi for one another? Where's the honor in teamwork? Where's the limitless loyalty to your fellow shinobi? The mercy...oh, I should scratch that one. Uchiha Itachi was a merciless being...or was he?"

The mentioning of his psychotic elder brother made Sasuke leap forward without a second thought, ignoring the fact he had been being smacked around this small clearing for the past twenty minutes. The young Uchiha prodigy pulled three shuriken out and tossed them at his opponent. The woman chuckled and easily dodged them all. With a smirk on her face, she shook her head.

"Shame on you Sasuke-kun," she chided while looking at the smirking teen, "Trying such a basic method...no wonder you're so weak..."

Sasuke growled at the thought and he pulled his clenched left hand back. Ninja wire tightened around the woman and she blinked before laughing.

"Well...this is a surprise!" she laughed out before looking at the smirking teen. Her eyes widened as he moved the wire to his mouth and began running through hand seals. He continued this for a moment before finalizing on the Dragon seal.

"**Katon: Sutorimu o Nenshou no Jutsu (Fire Release: Burning Streams Technique)!**" Sasuke's voice rang out before three streams of fire flowed from his mouth along the ninja wire into the face and body of the Kusa Kunoichi. She screamed in agony for a good seven minutes before Sasuke dropped the technique. His eyes returning to normal due to the lack of chakra in his system caused him to miss the smirk that appeared on the charred face of the Kusa kunoichi. The woman, much to Sasuke's shock, chuckled again and slowly got to her feet before reaching up to her left eye with her left hand.

"Very good, Sasuke-kun, very good," She chuckled out as she tore her face away, making Sasuke's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates as he saw pale white skin and a yellow eye stare at him when she finished pealing the charred skin away. The woman smirked evilly and quickly ran through hand seals just as Sakura slowly got to her feet. Her neck extended and she sunk her teeth into the back of Sasuke's neck, making him cry out in pain and earn the pinkette's undying attention.

"SASUKE-KUN! WHAT HAPPENED?" She shrieked, rushing to his side and kneeling next to him as he passed out on his face. Her obsession's fainting allowed the Kusa to slip away unnoticed with a quiet chuckle filled with unlimited evil intent. The young pink haired kunoichi was not aware of the four figures watching them, a diabolic thought in their minds.

* * *

><p>Back in the center tower, Naruto paused in his vertical pushups and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath before frowning as his blue eyes shot open once again.<p>

_Father...by Odin's Beard, please tell me that was Uncle Loki causing trouble away from my home,_ the blonde thought pleadingly. No answer came to him, much like before, and he frowned even more. The blonde demigod pushed up once again and landed on his feet, looking out the giant hole in his wall towards the woods.

"By the Gods..." Naruto mumbled as a shiver went down his back, "What was that unholy power surge?"

"You felt it too?" a feminine voice asked from his door. A hammer smacked into his hand and Naruto turned to face the intruder only to see the pale blonde kunoichi named Yugito staring at him. Naruto kept his hammer in a defensive stance before he relaxed. He smiled at the girl before bowing.

"Thank you, container of the demon cat," the blonde spoke formally, his mother's lessons reminding him of how to address a potential ally. Yugito blinked and blushed slightly at his bow.

Before she could ask him to stop bowing, he righted himself and holstered his hammer. He went to his bedside table and grabbed a kunai, holding his hammer up and looking into his reflection before lifting the kunai to his face. Yugito, witnessing this, jumped at the blonde and tackled him to the bed. She smacked the kunai away and grabbed his neck.

"What are you thinking?" Yugito asked him while holding his neck in a slightly loose grip.

Naruto, very confused, slowly replied, "I was...going to shave?"

Yugito blinked a few times before looking at the growing fuzz along the blonde's jaw. Her face heated slightly when she realized she was lying atop a half-naked teen that she was strongly attracted to. With a quiet mewl, Yugito shunshined over to the opposite side of the room. Naruto blinked in the same confusion before sighing and sitting up.

"Today is going so well," he muttered.

* * *

><p>Thankfully for Naruto, he managed to get dressed while Yugito left to deal with her own 'problem'. Something that made her teammates concerned when she didn't acknowledge them and locked herself in her room. Karui, believing the blonde genin had something to do with Yugito's unnatural quiet and flushed mood.<p>

Naruto spun his hammer lazily as he walked around the tower, idly exploring as he awaited the return of his 'team'. As soon as these exams were finished, he was going to request a transfer. Team Ten's sensei had seemed nice at first glance, or even Hinata's team sensei...The more teenage portion of his mind grinned and cackled with ecstasy at the thought of being on the team of a beauty like Yuuhi Kurenai.

Naruto shook his head, shaming himself for thinking such ways. A smile tugged at his lips as he thought, _Not only would it never work, Kaasan would kill Kurenai-san if she ever discovered a relationship!_

The thought of having an overprotective mother made Naruto smile. He missed his parents greatly since his time from Asgard, but up til now, he hadn't really thought of them.

Before he could ponder the possibility of returning to Asgard, a familiar and angry voice cried out, "HEY! HAMMER-HEAD!"

Naruto stopped spinning Hi-Ishi and caught the axe-hammer in his hand, looking behind him to see the dark skinned girl named Karui storming up towards him. Arching a brow in interest, he smiled slightly at her approach. Along with Yugito, Naruto had talked with both of the other two Kumo genin he was 'rescued' by. Karui was easily angered, usually by her conspiracy-theorist teammate Omoi, but easy enough to get along with. She reminded him of his mother occasionally.

"Hello Karui-chan, how are you-?" his question was interrupted as a fist suddenly connected with his jaw, making the blonde stumble backwards before falling to the ground. With a dazed groan, Naruto rubbed his mouth as he sat up and eyed the now obviously hostile girl with caution.

"Don't give me that look!" Karui growled, her anger reaching a new limit as she glared at the boy who she believed to have upset her friend, "You hurt Yugito! I don't know how, I don't know when, but I wanna know why!"

Naruto blinked before rubbing his jaw as he started to stand. Once on his feet, he holstered Hi-Ishi, and then looked at the irritated redhead. With confusion and concern in his voice, he asked, "What happened to Yugito-chan?"

"Oh, so it's Yugito_-chan_ now that her friend has come to kick your ass, eh?" Karui asked, further confusing the young demigod, "Well, guess what, lover boy, I ain't falling for it!"

"Falling for-By the Gods, girl, watch it!" his original statement was interrupted as he dodged a lightning encased punch to the head. The young Asgardian scowled and rolled backwards, stopping in a crouch as his hand instinctively went to his hammer. Naruto froze as he grasped his hammer's handle, a memory crossing his mind, _Temari-chan's brother was nearly killed by a light toss of Hi-Ishi. I can't use my hammer against another mortal._

"Hold still, pretty boy!" Karui snarled, rushing towards him with an electrified arm, "**Rariatto (Lariat)!**"

Naruto grunted in annoyance as he brought his arms up in a cross over his face to defend himself. Karui's attack packed more of a punch than he would have liked to admit, but he gave the girl her credit where it was due. She was good at channeling lightning...but he would always be better.

"Nng, not bad, Karui-chan," Naruto grit out as he remained in the same position he took the attack with. Karui blinked in confusion, which changed to awe, which further fueled her rage as she glared at the blonde slightly struggling against her sensei's prized attack. Her chakra reserves were nearly empty by using that attack, and her breathing had become heavy as she slowly ended the attack. The fact he was only struggling with sheer muscle against one of her strongest attacks infuriated her to no end.

His next sentence made her even more angry.

"Too bad you'll never meet my level of control," Naruto calmly stated, as if he was sure she'd never match his strength. Much to her ire, which was nearly at its limit as she began to lose the struggle against the blonde, he began absorbing her lightning chakra and turned his hands around, gripping her arm, before pushing her back. Karui dug her feet into the ground as Naruto started to easily shove her in the opposite direction, her efforts to stop him slowly falling.

Building up speed, Naruto growled under his breath as he pushed the young kunoichi back before he spoke again, "Why did you attack me?"

"You, erg, hurt Yugito!" Karui growled back from her place struggling against his strength.

"I did no such thing!" the blonde growled, his eyes locking with the honey-brown ones belonging to Karui, "You attacked without proof, aimed to kill, if this had been a real fight friend, I'd have dispatched you as quickly as I could have!"

"L-Liar!"

"So be it!" Naruto cried as he drove his left heel into the ground, stopping their movements as he spun them to the right. Karui cried out in pain when her back collided with the wall, cracking along the wall signaling the force she was slammed into it with, before she clenched her teeth as a hand wrapped around her neck.

"I would _never_ harm any of you without reason," Naruto growled into Karui's ear, making her face heat up from his intense whisper, "Don't do this again, Karui-chan. I'd hate to send you off to Valhalla before your time."

That said, the blonde demigod released an aroused and defeated Kumo kunoichi, causing her to sink to the ground as she watched him storm away. Her mind was spinning in confusion and her heart was pounding rapidly in her chest. Her eyes narrowed and with a clenched fist, Karui thought, _I'd like to see you try, asshole! Next time we fight, lightning or not, I'm gonna kick your ass!_

* * *

><p>Four days had come and gone and Naruto hadn't another interesting meeting with the Kumo kunoichi. Yugito had apologized to him for Karui's attack, which he waved off, before he asked if she was ok, which sent the girl into a stuttering mess before Omoi came to talk to him. His 'team' arrived the third day, looking worse for the wear, and the three of them had a small silent agreement that today would be the last day they ever worked together. Naruto didn't come at ease when Sasuke demanded a fight later on, but neither did he back down from the challenge.<p>

Now they stood in lines of three with their teammates. The silver haired teen known as Kabuto rose his hand when they were asked to resign. He was also surprised by Yugito's raised hand before he remembered her being a chunin already. He stared ahead with a slight distain as the Hokage stepped forward, drawling off into an explanation as to how the chunin exams were biannual, as well as a type of replacement for war. He noticed a small argument between his 'teammates' when Sasuke didn't back out, but he ignored them, deciding it was Sakura being the fan-girl she was.

Naruto nearly nodded off when the next proctor, a sickly looking Tokubetsu Jonin stepped forward. He noted the large katana on his back and blinked before smiling. _Kaasan would be pleased to see if you've mastered your sword, Hayate-san. Father...if you can hear me, have Valkyrie watch for Hayate-san...He would make a good Asgardian._

"The main problem is we have too many potential chunin," Hayate's words snapped Naruto from his small prayers as he stopped to cough, "Pardon. We're going to have a preliminary round before going onto the last round. Seeing as we have _22_ contestants, we'll have eleven one-on-one matches, which will be determined by the screen behind me. First contestants are...Uchiha Sasuke and Dosu. Will everyone else please vacate the arena floor save for them?"

Naruto decided against standing with his fellow Konoha nin and instead stood near the Kumo shinobi and their sensei, an odd man with several katana sticking out around him. He and the stranger held a glare before the man suddenly cried out, "YO! My students' said a lot about you, said you had some lightning skills or two. Hope ya are impressed by my raps kid, cuz the last one to hear this intro was a squid! Beware my sword attacks fool, because I've got more skills than you! Breaking off from my main point, let me introduce myself my friendly gee. I'm higher than the sky and I sting like a bee, I'm the super powerful Killa BEE! WHEE!"

"...Pleasure..." Naruto hesitantly returned before smiling, "Naruto Thor'sson."

"Ignore him, Naruto-sama," Omoi said with a dismissive wave, making his sensei deflate into a scowl, "Kirabi-sensei uses rhymes to deal with his problems."

"Omoi you baka stop calling him that!" Karui growled, glaring holes into the side of Naruto's head. The blonde shook his head and rubbed his temples before turning to the fight. Sasuke was grabbing the back of his neck, making Naruto frown in concern as he felt a dark pull from the area.

* * *

><p>"Dammit!" Sasuke cried out as he leapt backwards to avoid the sonic punch sent his way.<p>

"Hold still you jackass!" Dosu snarled, "I still owe you for that cheap shot back in the woods!"

"Hn. Like you could touch me!" Sasuke exclaimed with a sneer. He grunted in pain as he grabbed the back of his neck. The damn mark from that kunoichi in the forest was acting up again.

"Hold still! **Oto-ken (Sound Fist)**!" the bandaged teen cried out as he threw a right punch towards Sasuke's head. Sasuke grunted as he dodged and leaned back to drive his right foot into the Otogakure shinobi's jaw. Dosu grunted as he was sent flying into the sky. Sasuke leapt up after him driving his knee into the teen's gut, keeping him suspended in the air.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and glanced at Omoi, who visibly shuddered at the memory of being sent flying into the sky by a hammer to the gut. The blonde growled in realization that Sasuke had mimicked his flight strike he had improvised against the Kumo nin. He glanced over at his teammate and sensei, the latter gazing intently at Sasuke, a glisten of concern in his eye, before watching the Uchiha prodigy spin around and slam his leg onto Dosu's back.

The Oto went spiraling to the ground, quickly followed by Sasuke, who then drove his fist into Dosu's stomach just as he landed on the ground. Sasuke cried out the name of his technique with pride in his voice, "**Shi Shi Rendan (Lion's Barrage)!**"

"Shosha, Uchiha Sasuke," Hayate said, raising his left hand. Sasuke dropped to his knees and grabbed his neck. A spiral of leaves later, Kakashi appeared at his side, his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. The silver haired man nodded towards the Hokage before he vanished once again in a shunshin. Naruto shook his head in disapproval of the blatant secrecy his sensei was showing, knowing he should have been informed of Sasuke's injury. Friend or not, Sasuke was a powerful ally and his teammate.

"Next contestants..." Hayate started before he broke into a cough. The remaining contestants looked at the screen on the wall with several mixed emotions. The blonde demigod's eyes narrowed at the screen as the many names shot over the screen in blurs.

When the two names popped up, eyes widened on the Konohagakure side while people blinked on the Guests side of the arena from pure shock. Naruto smirked and shook his head in amusement before glancing back at the screen. A single thought came to mind as he looked at the sky; _Is this a test Father?_

**_Naruto Thor'sson_**

**_VS_**

**_Nii Yugito_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WHAT? How, who, when, where? Guess y'all have to wait for the next one. The King of Cliffhangers has SPOKEN! REVIEW FOOLS! EXCELSIOR!<strong>


	8. Preliminaries PT 2

**Summary: During his stay on a hidden continent to the rest of the world as a part of his preparation to take the throne, the All-Father-in-training falls for a red-headed beauty with a feisty temper. A few months later, she is preparing to give birth when Loki sends a beast with nine-tails after them. Thor, utilizing his disguise as a random shinobi named, Namikaze Minato, sacrifices his own son and his physical form in this realm (again) to seal the demon within his son. Twelve years pass, and the son of the God of Thunder and King of Asgard, does something to unleash his hidden potential, and now he will have to prove why he is...**

**SON OF THOR**

**8: Tests for a God**

* * *

><p><strong>~Asgard~<strong>

"What did you do, Thor Odinson?" Kushina asked with narrowed eyes. Her son was being set up against Kumogakure no Sato's jinchuriki. Thor didn't meet her gaze as he stared down at the all-seeing pool. The All-Father crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes.

_Who is responsible for this?_ The former God of Thunder thought with clenched teeth, _My son shall not be a toy, Elder-Gods! Hear my thoughts, and be warned!_

"Thor Odinson!" Kushina yelled at her husband, making the All-Father flinch at her tone, "You will answer me!"

Thor looked back at Kushina and took in her stance, happy to see it wasn't one of anger but one of worry, similar to what he had seen on his mother's face from time to time when she would face her father. Wrapping his arms around his wife gently, before kissing her on the head and helped soothe her distressed state with his love. The Ruler of Asgard spoke calmly to his worried wife.

"I know not who's behind this treachery, my love," Thor assured her as his own anger grew, "But know that I will find the scum that has done this, and show them no mercy. As the King of Asgard, I will NOT allow for our son to be seen as a plaything!"

"My, my, my," a new voice calmly purred out, making the rulers of Asgard turn to face the newcomer. The redheaded queen's green eyes narrowed and Thor's own blue hardened as they glared at the green clothed sorceress. The Enchantress smirked as she strolled towards the pool, glancing down into it with feigned interest, "The new God of Thunder is just as handsome as his father..."

"What do you want, Wench?" Kushina growled. Thor raised his hand, silencing his wife before she caused an incident (he would back her up if she did, but he'd rather not fight against the Enchantress unless absolutely necessary), and watched as the blonde woman lightly ran her finger around his son's face.

"Answer her question, Sorceress," he commanded. The woman arched a delicate brow and looked back at the All-Father with a frown.

"A lowly servant such as I cannot see my lord's heir?" she asked in return, only receiving a glare, before smirking and answering, "The girl he is to fight, Nii Yugito...she is my daughter, in a sense."

"The Nekomata is not your child," Kushina snarled, "the cat was born from magics you and _Loki_ mixed together. It's not the same as giving her life through flesh!"

"Ah, but how is it that Nii Yugito can handle the Nibi's powers?" the Enchantress countered with a smug grin, "She _is_ my daughter." At their confused faces, the woman took on a mock-shamed look and continued, "I _may_ have possessed her mother during her consummation. How did you get through childbirth my queen? The back pains are quite an annoyance."

"You..." Kushina merely growled in irritation before looking back at the pool. Thor, also annoyed by the seductive Goddess' taunting, looked back as his son hopped over the railing and landed on the floor.

"What did you do?" he asked, eyeing the spell-caster with a withheld anger.

The Enchantress merely smirked wider as the girl with a braid hopped over the railing, landing in a crouch opposite of the new God of Thunder, before she responded, "What makes you think _I_ had anything to do with this, Thor?"

The single question put Thor on the edge and he looked back at the pool with worry. If it wasn't Enchantress, which he was sure it wasn't due to her unnatural honesty, he prayed it was someone other than who it may have been, who it had to be. Watching as his son prepared for a fight against another demi-god, the All-Father thought to himself a single question.

_What are you up to, Loki?_

* * *

><p><strong>~Midgard~<strong>

"Really, Yugito?" Naruto asked with a grin, "I was unaware that you would fight despite your forfeiting."

"I...I need to fight you, Naruto-kun," Yugito replied with a bit of uncertainty on her part. Neither teen was aware of the invisible man sitting atop the statue with his hands interlocked and his elbows resting on his knees.

"_With the power of a God in my hand, let the mortals below not care nor wish to understand. Have the two blondes fight with all of their might, so I may determine if my theory is right. Let no interference happen at all, at least until one has succumbed to fall. Keep Odinson out of my way, for now, Loki must direct this play,_" Whispered the illustrious God of Evil. He had taken notice to his brother's son when the boy showed a knack for pranking, finding a good source of entertainment in his brother's delinquent child. As the former God of Mischief, Loki always wondered if his old habits died out completely or if they simply moved on to the next generation. When his nephew began seeing through illusions, playing pranks without getting caught, and constantly eluding his pursuers with simple tricks after being chased on his birthdays, the God of Evil was coming to believe that his 'little fox' attack over a decade ago had more of an impact on his nephew than believed. Now was the time to test the theory, but since the young Yugito had forfeited, he had to 'pull some strings' to make the fight happen without interference.

"If you want a fight, then I shall give you one," Naruto said with a grin reaching for his hammer. Loki placed his fingertips against one another and watched as the fight was about to begin.

"WAIT A MINUTE! SHE FORFEITED!" Loki flinched at the sonic screech that echoed through the room and broke his spell. With a twitch in his right eye, the God of Evil glared at the confused pinkette hard enough that if possible, he would have incinerated her on the spot. He would have done it anyway, but that would have alerted his 'dear brother' Thor to his plans.

"That little bitch," Loki growled before vanishing in a flash of green.

Yugito grabbed her head and fell to her knees as her Biju went on a rampage in her mind. _**HE DARES TO USE ME! **_**ME**_**? I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS! I AM THE NIBI NO NEKOMATA!**_

With Loki gone, the spell over the whole arena dropped and the proctor looked at the screen, seeing a different set of names.

_Haruno Sakura_

_VS_

_Karui_

* * *

><p>Naruto shuddered at the malicious anger that came from nowhere and glanced nervously at his teammate before looking at his dark skinned friend. The young swordswoman smirked triumphantly and mimicked the two blondes as she jumped over the railing and landed down in the arena. Karui glanced at Naruto with a look of anger before going to the crouching Yugito's side. Yugito swiped at her, her nails unnaturally long, when she attempted to help the jinchuriki stand.<p>

Seeing the trouble that could come if a proctor or another tried to grab Yugito, Naruto moved quickly and put his hand on the girl's shoulder. Surprising enough for those watching, the girl stopped randomly swiping out at nothing. For those with heightened hearing, they either blushed or laughed when she released a small purr of relief. The spectators all nearly simultaneously sent their jaws to the floor when the girl spun around and leapt onto the young Demigod.

Naruto flailed at the excess weight, shocked by the girl's actions, before falling backwards. To his and his ego's relief, Yugito's sensei, Killer Bee, appeared in the sound of a thunderclap. The swordsman grinned down at the demigod as he effortlessly picked the teenage girl up and held her under his arm. Offering his left hand to the downed boy, Killer Bee spoke, "Not bad my man, made a move so fast it affected my fan! Kitty-cat here will be okay, so how's about we get out of the way! Whee!"

"...Right..." Naruto replied with a sigh as he took the man's offered hand and stood. With a nod to Karui, the Demigod followed her sensei back to the stairs. The redheaded girl blushed involuntarily at his silent offer of luck before scowling again and tightening her grip on her sword's handle. She wanted nothing more than to get back at him for his humiliating attack back in the hall.

"Oi! You getting down here or what, pinky?" Karui hollered irritably at the kunoichi staring at her teammate with confusion. Sakura was not sure why she had left Naruto to the Kumogakure shinobi, but she was positive that he would rush back to her side when they met up again. The pinkette frowned as Naruto began talking animatedly with the other Kumo boy, before walking to stand in front of Karui.

_Naruto...why won't you look at me? Usually you pester me without a break! What happened? __**Cha! Naruto-kun became super awesome, but now he hates us! **_The girl's subconscious wallowed in agony, making the real Sakura feel less confidant than normally.

"Are both fighters ready?" Hayate asked after a small cough into his fist. Getting an assertive nod from Karui and a hesitant one from Sakura, the Tokubetsu Jonin lifted his hand and dropped it, announcing the fight's beginning with a single cry of "Hajime!"

Karui wasted no time as she unsheathed her sword and dashed at the pinkette staring longingly at the blonde boy she was obsessed with beating. With narrowed eyes, Karui cried out as she brought her arm back for a horizontal slash, "FOCUS ON _ME_!"

Sakura's daze was snapped by her opponent's announcement and she yelped as she quickly pulled out a kunai to defend herself. Barely defending herself by the skin of her teeth, Sakura found herself skidding backwards from the force that came from Karui's right hook that followed. Sakura rubbed her cheek and glared at the angered girl.

"What the hell is your problem!" the pinkette asked, noting the unusual amount of hostility radiating from the redheaded girl.

"You're my problem right now, bitch!" Karui screamed back, readying her sword with both hands on the handle before pointing at Naruto, "You and that stupid blonde asshole you keep staring at!"

Naruto blinked as Karui pointed back at him with her left hand before waving, putting up a small stupid smile as he waved back. He had actually zoned out when Heimdall had contacted him with a warning concerning his uncle, but when Karui shouted 'Stupid Blonde Asshole' and pointed at him, he snapped from his daze.

"Hi Karui-chan! Sakura-chan!" he cried back, "How's the fight going? Sorry, I zoned out! I'll focus this time!"

The Konohagakure genin all sighed in relief, happy to see that despite his new look and attitude, Naruto was still Naruto. More than a few of them were worried about fighting him, but now they were sure he was still the same guy, and the fear of fighting him dimmed slightly. Those on the same side as Naruto all stared disbelievingly at him, wondering how a boy that radiated power and confidence could be so stupid...

"You know, the minute you said that, everyone stared at you," Omoi commented, "Now that they're staring, what if they decide to asses me? Or what if they start studying me for information! Hell, the girls might become so infatuated with my presence that they might try to rape me! Great, now I'm going to get raped! Oh no, what if they get pregnant! I'm too young to be a father!"

Naruto stared disbelievingly at Omoi before slapping the teen on the back and grinning, "If so, I'll be sure to help with your child's raising! A lad as smart as yourself will give the world bright minds! With that in mind, I can make them powerful enough to rival the Warrior's Three!"

Karui ground her teeth before turning around and throwing two shuriken, one hitting her idiotic teammate in the middle of his headband while the one directed at the Thunder God was deflected by his trusty Hi-Ishi, being shattered by a single swing of the hammer. With an irritated scream, Karui shouted, "BOTH OF YOU: SHUT UP!"

"Gomen/Okay!" they both cried back.

Karui glared back at Sakura and blinked upon seeing three of the pink haired girls running at her. Irritated that the girl had enough forethought to take her distraction as an advantage, the young swordswoman failed to notice only one of the three girls was actually running on the floor and two of them were barely touching it.

"You shouldn't have looked away!" Sakura cried out, leaping up as her duplicates copied her, and fell into a kick. Karui studied the girl quickly as she fell before stepping back, spinning her katana around into a reverse hold and bringing her sword back. There was a twitch in her left eye as she brought the hand wielding her reversed sword up, slamming the end of the handle into the immense forehead of her would-be opponent.

Sakura, as smart as she was, thought that the fight was over as soon as Karui took a step back. However, she didn't despair, thinking that Karui would miss in her strike and allow the pinkette to counter with another attack. This barely considered plan went to dust as soon as Karui's katana's handle slammed into her head. Her eyes crossed and her vision went dark as her body went limp upon colliding with the ground. Before completely succumbing to unconsciousness, Sakura heard the proctor say, "Shosha: Karui!"

Karui scowled at the proclamation and slid her katana back into its sheath before stalking back to the arena's viewing stands. The dark skinned girl was met with a grin from her teammate and his friend, the latter clapping a hand on her shoulder before he spoke, "Nicely done, Karui-chan! And thanks for not beating her up too bad."

"You have four seconds to remove your hand before I do."

Naruto quickly pulled his hand back and nervously laughed before taking a step back to stand with Karui's rapping sensei. Said Sensei was now writing down some lyrics before grinning at Karui.

"Not bad Karui, not bad at all. Ya totally got that wimp ta fall! I knew I was right on betting on your win, now all we gotta do is watch Omoi get the pin! Whee!" Killer Bee cried out with raised hands, "The Lyrics of Thunder echo in the skies, but now the Leaf will kiss their wins goodbye...E's? Cheese? Wheeze?"

"I think that rap sunk, Sensei," Karui deadpanned before glaring at the sniggering Naruto, "Oi! Don't laugh at Kirabi-sensei, mister 'God of Thunder'!"

Killer Bee stopped trying to find a rhyme for his rap and stared at the blonde for a moment before grinning. Crossing his massive arms over his chest, Killer Bee smirked as he spoke, "So the rumors are true, then? I thought ya looked familiar my little man. Can't wait to tell bro-sama it's true, looks like the true Thunder God has come back...as you!"

Naruto sighed and rubbed his head, "Yeah...sure Kirabi-san..."

"Next match: Ino Yamanaka VS Akimichi Choji." The Proctor announced. Naruto groaned and turned away, feeling the match would be disappointing. He felt a gaze on him and looked across the way to see Kakashi staring at him. With an arched brow, the blonde demigod held two hands into a ram seal and relocated himself across the way, a small boom following his movement.

* * *

><p>The jonin on the Konohagakure side all jumped as Naruto appeared next to his sensei, ignoring the measuring glares he was getting from the many genin looking at him. Naruto looked up at his sensei with a frown.<p>

"Stop looking at me like that," he quietly demanded, "_I'm_ not the one that abandoned my teammate in enemy, friendly guys, but still enemy hands."

Kakashi blinked before eye-smiling down at the boy, "Ah, I was only looking at you because I was lonely."

"Do you realize how disturbing that sounds?"

"The minute it left my mouth..."

"YOSH! KAKASHI, YOUR YOUTHFUL STUDENT RADIATES PURE STRENGTH! YOUTH IS STRONG IN HIM, HOPEFULLY YOU HAVEN'T CORRUPTED HIM IN THE HIP AND COOL ATTITUDE!" a man wearing a green spandex suit cried. Naruto stared up at him and instantly found his attention drawn to the large eyebrows on his head. He jumped when they wiggled.

_DEAR ODIN! THEY'RE ALIVE!_ He thought with a horrified face, _Kaa-san was right! Maito Gai is even more frightening than my Uncle!_

"Hmm, you say something, Gai?" Kakashi asked in a bored tone, looking lazily at his 'rival'. The man seemed to recoil in horror and pointed dramatically at the silver haired Jonin.

"CURSE YOU AND YOUR YOUTHFUL WAYS, KAKASHI! I DEMAND A CHALLENGE!" Gai cried with fire in his eyes as he pumped his fist down in a 'challenging' pose. Kakashi sighed and pulled his book out; ignoring the glare he got from the raven haired woman standing near them.

Naruto inched back and away from his sensei and the strange man known as Maito Gai. His hand was already resting on his hammer's handle and he resisted the urge to beat the man into a coma. Before he could attempt to return to his former spot with Omoi, a miniature Maito Gai popped up in front of him. Naruto recognized him as Rock Lee, and he paled when he realized the boy was an exact duplicate of the frightening man trying to get his sensei to accept a 'three legged race'.

_I cry for my generation..._Naruto thought before smiling to the boy, fighting the urge to flee at his presence. A cry of pain got his attention and he looked across the railing to see Omoi holding his head and Karui's face being flushed as she glared at the injured boy.

"Yosh! Gai sensei is right, you _do_ radiate Youthfulness!" Lee exclaimed with a smile, "I shall make you my new rival! For you are nearly as strong as my teammate and Arch Rival, Hyuuga Neji! I challenge you, Uzumaki Naruto-"

"Naruto Thorson," the blonde absentmindedly corrected as he locked eyes with an injured Omoi. The dark skinned boy mouthed 'Help Me' before Karui slammed another fist into his head. Naruto winced at the sight and shuddered before turning back to the 'Challenge Ranting' boy and interrupted him with the (he would later learn it was the sentence that ruined his life) innocent question of, "I'm sorry, were you saying something?"

Lee froze and everyone on the Konohagakure no Sato side looked at him, Kakashi with a bit of worry and Gai with as much outrage as Lee was starting to show, before the green clad teen suddenly exploded, "YOUR HIP AND COOL ATTITUDE WILL NOT DIM MY YOUTHFULNESS, NARUTO!"

"What?" Naruto asked with alarm before he felt like crying when Lee continued.

"YOU ARE NOW MY ARCH NEMESIS, NARUTO! MY YOUTHFULNESS SHALL BRIGHTEN YOUR HIP AND COOL ATTITUDE! YOSH!"

Kakashi patted the blonde on the shoulder and said with , "Welcome to Hell, Naruto. Welcome to my Hell."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short? Meh, whatever. I wanted to get this chapter up before Halloween. Next chap, the Preliminaries End and the Journey to Kumo begins! READ AND REVIEW!<strong>

**YOOOOOOOUUUUUUTTTTHHH!**


	9. Preliminaries Finale

**Summary: During his stay on a hidden continent to the rest of the world as a part of his preparation to take the throne, the All-Father-in-training falls for a red-headed beauty with a feisty temper. A few months later, she is preparing to give birth when Loki sends a beast with nine-tails after them. Thor, utilizing his disguise as a random shinobi named, Namikaze Minato, sacrifices his own son and his physical form in this realm (again) to seal the demon within his son. Twelve years pass, and the son of the God of Thunder and King of Asgard, does something to unleash his hidden potential, and now he will have to prove why he is...**

**SON OF THOR**

**9: Passing Grade**

* * *

><p>"YOSH! My youthful arch rival!" Lee exclaimed to the blonde that was rubbing his head, "Who do you wish to face in this youthful tournament! I wish to face <em>you<em> in youthful combat just as my youthful teammate, the genius Neji, faces his youthful cousin!"

Naruto groaned and smacked his head against the railing. Kakashi patted the young demi-god on the back in understanding. Knocked out from her fight, lying against the wall was the pink haired Haruno and in a hospital room under the surveillance of two ANBU agents, Uchiha Sasuke rested comfortably after a seal was placed over his curse mark. The blue eyed teen tuned his new 'arch-rival' out and looked down at the match.

"Surrender, Hinata-_sama_," Neji practically spat in distaste as he used the honorific, making Naruto's eyes narrow, "Or else you shall fail..._again_."

Hinata swallowed and briefly glimpsed behind her to see Naruto scowling at her cousin. Feeling worse, the young clan heiress prepared to forfeit the match when her crush suddenly spoke, "Proctor, I'm initiating Code Seventy-two-dash-four-semicolon-Jay!"

The sensei and proctor of the preliminaries gaped at the blonde with shock and awe in their features. Kurenai looked ready to hug the boy out of sheer gratefulness (the large browed obscenity looked to do the same much to Naruto's fear), Asuma and the Hokage looked amazed that the blond knew of that code, and finally Kakashi seemed to just stare with a wide eye at his student.

"Naruto...You do know what that code is, right?" Kakashi asked quietly, though the entire room could hear him.

Naruto nodded, "Of course, Kakashi-sensei. Code 72-4;J is to be activated in the event that a clan heir could possibly lose their life in a spar due to their opponent's emotional opposition to them. The one that initiated the code must then face the attempt-murderer in a match that lasts until one dead or unconscious...Normally this code is reserved for village tournaments, and is usually nulled in an inter-village tournament, but seeing as this match is between two Konoha genin, I _can_ interfere."

"It's legally allowed," the Sandaime confirmed from his place with a nod next to the awed previous examiners before looking down at Hayate, "The Code of Shinobi Conduct 72-4;J is approved. The match now is Uzumaki Naruto V. Hyuuga Neji."

Hinata quickly, although trying to seem like she wasn't moving quickly, vacated the area, blushing when Naruto gave her a thumbs up. Naruto then grabbed his hammer and tossed it at the ground, causing a large cloud of smoke to shoot up and making the entire room shield their eyes as the smoke filled the room. Neji activated his Byakugan only to be blinded when a sudden surge of immense chakra flowed through the arena. The teen grabbed at his eyes and yowled in pain, before deactivating his Byakugan and jumping back as the ground collapsed. What he and the rest of the room saw made their eyes nearly pop out of their sockets.

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru eventually sighed out, summing up what every contestant thought with a simple word as they saw Naruto standing in the middle of a ten by ten meter crater that was easily five meters deep, his hammer smack-dab in the center of the impact zone. With no strain on his part, Naruto picked his weapon up by its leather strap with two fingers, a hard glare locked on his opponent.

"You hold so much anger at your cousin...anger that is not rightly placed," Naruto softly said as he twirled his hammer. His eyes narrowed as he slowly fell into a stance, "My father and mother have told me much about your clan's seal. You realize if Hinata-chan wanted to, she could have used the appropriate seal..."

Neji narrowed his eyes before replying, "A fate put upon us by oppressive clan heads that found us 'impure' blood–"

"Save the fate talk for someone who cares," Naruto growled back as his eyes hardened, causing the witnesses to recoil and his opponent's teammates to wince in pity. Naruto ignored the glare he received from the Hyuuga, and continued, "Boo-hoo, my daddy died. Boo-hoo, I've got a seal on my head that could kill me. Boo-hoo, boo-hoo, boo-hoo...I ain't cryin' for you, Neji. I feel bad that you have all these problems, yes, but I will never show you pity. No, seeing how you act, contempt for a kind girl who happens to be your uncle's daughter, now all I see is a coward."

"You dare!" Neji snarled as he clenched his fists, "You, who has no family. You, who has no responsibilities! You dare call _me_ a coward!"

"Not only do I dare it," Naruto said as he stopped spinning his hammer and holstered it at his side, "I'll prove it by beating you with one move."

"...You...You think you can beat me?" Neji chuckled out before sneering at the blonde, "You haven't the talent. You're a failure. Failed the academy exam three times, yes?"

"Twice, actually," Naruto said with a smirk, "Passed the third test with flying colors."

At the stands, the Hokage chuckled at Naruto's bravado. The blonde was doing well so far. But this fight wouldn't end easily for him if he decided to keep with his claim. The Hokage's smile fell as he thought about what Naruto continued to say.

_He's claimed that Minato and Kushina trained him, and yet he shows no anger when told he has no family...What happened on those few days of absence, Naruto?_ The elderly Kage thought with a frown, _Who changed you into this person?_

Hiruzen was torn from his thoughts when Neji barked out a laugh, "HA! You are definitely a Dobe. My team is very similar to yours, in fact, one could say we're your predecessors. You remind me of my teammate, Rock Lee."

Naruto's eye twitched at the name and he closed his eyes before talking again, "Stop talking. Now. Proctor...Start the match. I have a feeling that we're going to lose control of ourselves if we don't fight now."

"*cough* Hajime!" Hayate said, lowering his hand before leaping up to the Hokage's side. He looked over at the Kumo shinobi, the redheaded and the blonde girls were now watching intently while the white-haired dark-skinned boy and his sensei were making bets with one another. Hayate looked back down at Naruto and smiled in reminiscence as he thought, _Kushina-sensei...he's definitely your son. Befriending the enemy...Only your son would be capable of doing that._

"Your fate is to lose here," Neji confidently proclaimed. Hayate winced as he saw the same look he had seen on his sensei's face go over her son's. That Hyuuga was in for the beating of a lifetime.

"No, actually Neji," Naruto said before he quickly tossed Hi-no-Ishi at Neji. The Hyuuga smirked and he dodged the weapon with ease and braced himself for the following explosion. He frowned when he didn't hear it and activated his Byakugan. He saw that everyone was slack jawed, even the opposing village's shinobi were wide eyed, aside from Gaara (who looked rather insane with the grin on his face), and when he focused his attention behind him, he discovered why.

"...You lose," Naruto said smugly as he stood behind his opponent and cocked his right fist back, his hammer in the left hand as the arm was extended behind him. The blonde's fist flew faster than Neji could react and made contact right at his opponent's hetai-ite. Neji's head snapped back and people gasped as blood flew from his mouth and eyes before he flew backwards, skidding along the ground.

Neji twitched in pain before looking at his opponent's nearing body, the blonde twirling his hammer with a small frown on his face. Naruto stopped twirling the Asgardian weapon and caught it by the handle, before walking to Neji's head and speaking in a whisper to the pain-stricken Hyuuga.

"By the way...I do have parents, Neji. Ask your team what they saw before I hit you. You'll understand when I say that the village has good reason to keep quiet..." he said before looking at the Hokage and loudly asking, "Can we get some Medics down here, Hokage-sama?"

"Y-Yes...Naruto, come with me." The Hokage said as he walked towards the exit. With a shrug, Naruto lazily floated up with the power of the wind backing him to land next to his village's leader, holstering his hammer as he walked with his hands behind his head.

* * *

><p>"K-Kakashi," Kurenai stuttered out as she watched the medics take Neji away, "T-That...That was..."<p>

"Yes." Kakashi confirmed with a prideful smile, "That was my sensei's signature technique. Naruto is his son and heir to _his_ name...Not to mention he's a natural when it comes to elemental manipulation. I taught him _**Raikiri**_ and he mastered it effortlessly in a week. Hell, he reinvented the _**Chidori**_ so I don't need to use my 'Eye'."

"...But...That was _Wind_ manipulation," Asuma muttered before glaring at the masked shinobi, "You shouldn't have put him through wind mastery, Kakashi. It's the hardest-"

"I didn't teach him that," Kakashi said with despair as he dipped his head, "All I've taught him are _**Raikiri**_, he remade the _**Chidori**_, and what it means to be a teammate. Unfortunately, his _team_ hasn't learned that lesson."

"What do you mean, my rival?" Asked a genuinely concerned Gai. Kakashi frowned as he looked at a hiding Sakura. The pinkette was deathly ashamed of her actions, but seeing her sensei's anger intensified her guilt.

"...It's none of your concern, Gai," Kakashi said with restrained anger as he focused back at the conversing Kumo squad, "But, I need to talk to them..."

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Hirashin<strong>_...He knows the fucking _**Hirashin**_?" Karui whisper-yelled, her eyes wide before glaring at her snickering sensei, "Something you wanna add, sensei?"

"Looks like Minato and Kushina 'ave been busy in the bed," Kirabi started with a grin before a blush crossed his face and he giggled, "And knowin' he's definitely their brat lets me know he's got a lot of ideas in his head!"

"What if he we have to fight him?" Omoi worriedly offered, making Karui groan, "I mean, we wouldn't last a minute! And if we did manage to beat him, how do we know he'll stop? He's got Mjolnir! For all we know he's **Kaminari-ou**!"

Yugito smacked a hand over Omoi's mouth before she glanced around at the rest of the people in the room, all in their own worlds or conversing amongst themselves. Softly, the container of the Nibi no Nekomata whispered, "We'll question him with the Raikage. For now, his village isn't aware that the Hokage has agreed to let Naruto-kun 'escort' us home."

"Since when have you been calling Naruto-sama, Naruto-_kun_? OW!" Omoi cried out when a blushing Yugito along with an annoyed Karui slammed their fists into his head. The young teen collapsed to the ground and cradled his head, his guffawing sensei laughing at him. Yugito huffed and turned away while Karui muttered darkly to herself about "Idiot blonde boys getting respect they don't deserve..."

* * *

><p>"So what did you want to talk about, Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked as he crossed his arms and leaned against the desk in the room the Hokage had led him to. The blonde blinked in confusion when the Hokage narrowed his eyes at him.<p>

"Who taught you those techniques, Naruto?" Sarutobi asked with a frown. The demi-god pinched his brow and muttered to himself before looking up at the man with a slight look of annoyance on his face.

"The Warriors Three taught me," Naruto replied with a frown, "I explained this to you in my report."

"Your report was unprofessional and a fabrication equivalent to a genjutsu," the Hokage said with a scowl, "Your parents are dead, both died defending you from the demon fox-"

A surge of killing intent escaped Naruto, making the older man take a hesitant step back, quickly raising his hand to keep his personal ANBU at bay. The blonde teen glared at the Sandaime and electricity arced over his arms.

"Keep talking about things you know nothing about, Hokage-sama, and I'll ask Odin-jiji to smite you personally," the demigod growled before grabbing his head and falling to a knee. Naruto released a cry of pain before falling unconscious. The Hokage and his ANBU moved to help him when a bright light shined in the room and a boom of thunder caused the five to cover their ears.

"_SARUTOBI!"_ a voice echoed in the room. The Hokage and his ANBU stood defensively before their eyes popped out of their sockets when the glowing visage of a familiar blonde man stood before them with a very familiar redheaded woman. The woman then smacked the blonde over the head before kneeling next to the unconscious blonde.

"_Tch, look at what you did to my baby, Thor!"_ Kushina said, cradling the exhausted boy's head in her lap, _"You knew the _**Hirashin** _exhausts him! Why not give him a warning?"_

Thor groaned as he rubbed his head, _"That, my love, would be called Devine Interference...By Odin's Beard, did you have to strike me so hard?"_

"K-Kushina? W-What? Who is that?" Sarutobi asked as he and his ANBU guards stared at the two projections of the lords of Asgard. Thor scowled and snapped his fingers, briefly becoming Namikaze Minato once again. The ANBU fell to their knees out of habit and Sarutobi's pipe dropped from his mouth.

"_What's wrong, Monkey-boy?"_ Minato asked before returning to his true form, _"Thine mind and faith have withered away, but has your eyesight gone as well?"_

"Minato? But you...Dear Kami!" Sarutobi exclaimed, grabbing his head as his eyes bulged from their sockets as it connected in his mind, "NARUTO WAS TELLING THE TRUTH?"

"_Stupid Ojisan!"_ Kushina scolded, glaring daggers at the man, _"Of course my sochi was telling the truth!"_

"Kushina-sempai?" a purple haired ANBU questioned as she slowly looked up and removed her mask, "I-Is it really you?"

Kushina blinked before grinning in a manner like her son, _"Yuugao-chan? Is that you? Look at you! All grown up and so beautiful, wouldn't you say so, Koi?"_

Thor chuckled before looking at another ANBU removing his mask, grinning widely, _"Tenzo? The years have been kind to you, my young friend."_

The Mokuton user chuckled and nodded, "As they have you, Yondaime-sama."

Thor waved his hand, _"Bah! Such a trivial title. I prefer my name, Thor Odinson."_

Sarutobi was speechless as he watched the two deceased warriors reconnect with apprentices and friends. It all became too much for the old Kage, and he fell backwards into unconsciousness. Thor and Kushina glanced at the man, smirking before looking at each other.

_As expected,_ they thought simultaneously.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: short, yes, but it's an update at least. And next chapter Sarutobi gets some answers, the Kumo group escorts Naruto, and I finally reveal what the rash on Lee is...Oh, might have crossed the line...<strong>

**REVIEW...EXCELCIOR!**


	10. The Long Day

**Disclaimer: This story disregards all presently known information about the Naruto series' Biju. Save your words for later times, readers!**

**Summary: During his stay on a hidden continent to the rest of the world as a part of his preparation to take the throne, the All-Father-in-training falls for a redheaded beauty with a feisty temper. A few months later, she is preparing to give birth when Loki sends a beast with nine-tails after them. Thor, utilizing his disguise as a random shinobi named, Namikaze Minato, sacrifices his own son and his physical form in this realm (again) to seal the demon within his son. Twelve years pass, and the son of the God of Thunder and King of Asgard, does something to unleash his hidden potential, and now he will have to prove why he is...**

**SON OF THOR**

**10: The Long Day**

* * *

><p>"You two continue to cause me problems even after your deaths..." Hiruzen said after Thor and Kushina had explained themselves for the fourth time, as well as Naruto's newfound control over chakra and the elements of the Thunder God. The old Kage tried to follow Kushina's elaborate description of Asgard, only to understand his successorpredecessor's simple explanation: 'Asgard is a golden city built up from chakra, magic, and science.' He then asked about Naruto's newfound power, which Thor explained was his before his 'training' for the throne of All-Father. Sarutobi found himself regretting his angered replies to his pseudo grandson's newfound beliefs and his factual report, which Thor was surprised that Naruto even wrote about their home, and made a mental note to apologize.

Then it came to the truth behind the Kyuubi's attack over a decade ago. Thor explained in detail how his brother, Loki, had conjured the creature with the help of a stray Uchiha (as was the 'recipe'), changing said man into a large, rabbit-eared fox and sent the beast after Thor himself. Thor used an ancient spell with the help of one of his friends/underlings Heimdall and the disguised demon lord Mephistopheles to transport the fox and himself to Asgard, where Thor and the Warriors Three fought a quick, but hard, battle against the creature before it was slain. His son still bore the seal that he had implanted to keep the guise of a container up, as he had rid Kushina of her burden early on into their relationship with the help of Valkyrie, who marked the woman worthy to join Asgard's forces.

After that came the dreadful wrath that came from the redheaded Queen of Asgard due to his inaction for the Jinchuriki...despite him not being said categorization of a human. Sarutobi Hiruzen, knowing that trying to pull the 'I did my best' bullshit with the angered human-turned-goddess would only end in pain, said that he felt horrible for the treatment of the boy, but had kept true to the emotional trauma that would then lead to Naruto's control over the beast. Thor, despite his displeasure at the decision, agreed it was a necessary one. He was given a death glare by his wife and internally moaned at being banished from his bed.

How she managed to keep the All-Father, who was to be all-powerful and omniscient, from joining his wife in bed was still a mystery.

"_Hah! We try hard to keep mortal men such as thee on thine toes,"_ Thor said in response to the Hokage's sigh. Kushina smirked from her place cradling her son's head as she sat next to her old student/subordinate in the ANBU, who went by the name Yugao. The purple haired woman was very happy to see her older sister figure once more, and apologized many times when she learned the truth behind Naruto's heritage. Kushina smiled and forgave her easily, only for it to be denied and for the woman to swear herself as Naruto's new protector, from friend or foe alike.

Unknown to the few in the Hokage's Office, at that proclamation, several girls in the village, in Asgard a Valkyrie, and on a wayward planet a still growing alien sneezed: Yugito Nii and Karui were questioned by their concerned teammate, who then ran off in a tangent about becoming ill before the finals, until Karui silenced him with a simple fist to his head; the fan-wielding kunoichi known as Temari smacked her younger brother with her fan after he teased her that her 'blonde bastard of a boyfriend' was talking about her, Gaara's smirk afterwards vanished at a harsh glare that not even Shukaku would try to defy; a young slightly bruised Hyuuga Heiress sneezed during her spar with her younger sister, making Hanabi stumble over her feet and losing the match as Hinata quickly took advantage of the situation; the former mercenary writing a letter to her father Haku sneezed before shrugging it off; A newfound Valkyrie by the name of Samantha Parrington sneezes, startling her new winged horse and earning a scolding from her teacher, Brunnhilde; Finally, a young Cosmic Powered being known as Tarene gives a tearful goodbye to the one she calls parents sneezes and pouts when she becomes a butt of a joke just before she enters her ship.

Sarutobi smiled at the undisguised Yondaime before he asked, "Will you take Naruto to train for the finals of the Chunin Exams? If you plan to do so, please tell me now because I have already approved a trip with the Kumo team to return home, under watch of course."

Thor hummed and stroked his beard, _"I would...but I no longer have anything to teach the boy. All he can do now is grow here before he is ready to return to our beloved Asgard."_

"_Kuso!"_ Kushina suddenly swore, getting amused glances from the men as she pouted and stroked her son's hair, _"I wanted my baby to come home..."_

Thor looked at his wife sadly before the two Asgardian rulers' astral figures flickered. Kushina adorned a look that showed she wanted to cry, but was fighting against it. Thor sighed and rubbed the back of his head, a habit he had developed growing up in this world, as he spoke again, _"Our time grows short. Before we leave, tell me who you had wished to have watch over our son, Hiruzen."_

"Uh...Well..." The Sandaime stuttered as realization crossed Thor's wife's face, replacing her sorrow that was there only moments ago. Comically, she stood and dropped Naruto's head, only for it to be caught by the self-proclaimed guardian Yugao. Kushina's eyes were now red with righteous motherly fury.

_**"****YOU WERE GOING TO HAVE THAT PERVERT WATCH MY INNOCENT SOCHI, WEREN'T YOU?"**_ Kushina exclaimed. Thor blinked before he bit on his tongue to keep from laughing. How could he have forgotten about his Earthling teacher, Jiraiya? The self-proclaimed Super Pervert was still on his wife's shit-list for accurately capturing their 'first' time, where Thor was still disguised as Minato, and then publishing it in a poorly disguised edition of his _Icha-Icha_ series.

Occasionally, she would innocently suggest to an irate Thor to smite the Gama Sennin, which he would momentarily ponder over, before he would decline it and calm down. He had thought Kushina was trying to soothe him with fond memories of his teacher, but now he realized that his beloved truly wanted him dead.

"J-Jiraiya did teach your hus-" _"Oh no you don't!"_ Thor interrupted with a hiss, turning to his wife with a smile, _"Beloved? Kushi-chan? My loving mother bear? Why not let Naruto meet his 'godfather'? Surely they would be able to 'bond' through some, ahem, spars...?"_

The fading redheaded woman's face changed from anger to dumbfounded, back to anger, before it came to realization. An evil grin that sent shivers up the Sandaime's spine suddenly split Kushina's face and she quickly glided over to her husband's side, giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek, _"A brilliant idea, Thor-koi."_

Looking back at a worried Hiruzen with a mischievous smile, she failed to see Thor grinning at the older man like he had just won a fight. The Sandaime swallowed visibly as they vanished and their son started to come around. Rubbing his temples with two hands, Sarutobi Hiruzen said aloud, "Life was so much simpler when I had to worry about a war and not a Goddess' wrath."

The feminine laughter echoing in his ears made him curse the two under his breath.

* * *

><p>Naruto didn't remember much after being called into the Hokage's office. All he did remember was putting Neji in his place with the <strong>Hirashin<strong> and then following Sarutobi to his office. It was a blur after that.

So when he said he was shocked to wake up in his apartment, he meant it.

Though it was even more disturbing to wake up half-naked with an older woman watching you like his mother had not too long ago, and running her hands through his hair while his head rested in her lap. Although nice to wake up to a face with the emotion he was denied for so long directed at him, while on a stranger's face...

...It was _really_ creepy.

"Um, might I ask for thine name?" Naruto asked slowly to the purple haired woman running her fingers through his hair. The woman blinked, as if broken from a trance and a small blush came over her face from her embarrassment.

"Arigato, Naruto-sama," she said softly, getting a blush from the boy at her tone, "My name is Yugao. I was trained by your mother, Kushina-senpai, and earlier today I've sworn myself to ensure your safety on her behalf."

"...They appeared before the Old Monkey, didn't they?" he asked after a moment. Receiving a nod from Yugao, Naruto groaned as he sat up before blinking as he remembered something, "You wouldn't happen to be the same Uzaki Yugao that was on the team with Gecko Hayate and Sarutobi Chika, right?"

"Hai, that was me," Yugao confirmed with a nod. Naruto nodded back before looking up at the sky.

"Father, thank you for teaching me," he said before flashing away to where Hi-Ishi rested next to his bed. Naruto stood and the hammer shot up into his right hand and he spun around, smashing the wall. Before Yugao could stop him, he twirled his hammer by its strap and shot off in flight as the wind picked him up. The ANBU woman stared dumbfounded before she groaned.

_Definitely Kushina-senpai's son_, Yugao thought with a small smile as she went out the hole her charge had just made before following his chakra signature, which wasn't difficult due to the large beacon he had.

* * *

><p>Naruto slammed into the ground in a skid, diving down halfway and shooting a large dust cloud up. As the cloud cleared, Naruto pulled himself out and began dusting himself off, unaware of the attention he was getting. Young women, and a few young men, stared at the blonde. Still oblivious, Naruto looked at his feet before scowling.<p>

"Damn...I forgot my boots," he muttered to himself, holding his left hand out as the hammer shot into it. Gasps were heard, as well as whispers, but the words were missed. Holding his hand up, Naruto channeled his chakra through the weapon and called upon his father's old elements. The clouds gathered overhead, all filled with chakra.

This gained even more attraction, but on the shinobi level.

Several still leaving groups of genin paused to investigate and were awed when they saw a blonde standing below the Eye of the gathering storm as the wind picked up. Naruto paid them no heed before he let the hammer slip in his grip so he was holding it just under the head, slamming the butt of the handle into the ground right afterwards. Lightning shot down from the sky in nine sections before it stopped and the sky slowly cleared.

Horrified and mystified at the same time, people couldn't turn away from what they had just seen and waited as the smoke cleared for the aftermath. ANBU were ready to step in and perform crowd control, but stopped when the dust settled and Naruto was revealed in his new clothes, which made the females swoon.

Around his wrists were red and silver gauntlets, Asgardian symbols adorning the metal. Dark boots covered his feet, and his slacks were tucked into them much like before. The belt around his waist changed slightly, and his normal chain link shirt covered his torso, but a red cape seemed to be settled nicely underneath the back links while a dark blue shirt covered his chest under the metal.

Adjusting the gauntlets on his wrists, Naruto let his hammer be as he stood, before looking around and sighing. Stupid impulsive behavior...he should have at least waited until he was in a training ground...

"There you are!" Yugao cried, landing next to the blonde with her hands crossed under her chest. Naruto's head fell forward and he sighed.

It was good while it lasted, anyway...

Freedom, that is.

* * *

><p>Sarutobi shook his head as he read the report aloud, "Disregarding civilian safety. Revealing village secrets to foreign shinobi. Using jutsu outside of training grounds-"<p>

"In my own defense, that wasn't a jutsu," Naruto interrupted, getting a disbelieving stare from the Sandaime. Shrinking under the gaze, Naruto murmured, "Silence is a ninja's best tool, I suppose..."

"And, oh here's my favorite, destroying property protected by the Hokage and resisting ANBU," Sarutobi finished once Naruto silenced himself. Rubbing his temples, the Sandaime grumbled, "This day just went from bad to worse...And you managed to do it within one hour! _One_ hour! You've successfully surpassed your mother in that regard, I suppose."

Naruto's head hung and he apologized, "I'm sorry, Hokage-sama. It won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't," Sarutobi said with a nod, "I'll let it go this time, but you have to fix the wall on your own, Naruto-kun."

"Yes sir."

"Good, now that that's settled we can-" the old Kage was interrupted by new voices, "I'll take it from here, Sensei/Excuse us, Hokage-sama?"

Naruto ignored the white haired man at the window to his left in preference to see the Kumo team enter the room. Beaming at the sight of his new friends, Naruto grinned, "Yugito-chan, Karui-chan, Omoi, Kirabi-san! Father smiles upon me to give me this reunion."

The two girls looked to their male counterpart, who translated after a sigh, "He's glad we're here."

"Why doesn't he just say that?" Karui asked in annoyance.

"Yo little man, ya look slick!" Kirabi greeted as he stepped forward, "Bet ya gonna get yo-self a nice chick! Keep changing in public and there's no denyin' you'll be giving people a show they'd call mystifyin'! Whee!"

Amused at the man's words, Naruto chuckled and bumped fists with the rapping man. He approached the three students to engage in conversation when he stopped at Karui's glare. Confused, he tilted his head and went to ask what was wrong, but stopped short when she pointed her sword at his face.

"You, me. Fight. _NOW_!" she insisted. The blade at her throat made her breath hitch and the feminine voice that hissed into her ear made her heart stop for a good second.

"Do _not_ point your sword at Naruto-sama, Cloud-san," Yugao warned with narrowed eyes as she tilted the girl's head with her weapon, "I'd hate to have to kill you, seeing as you are a friend of Naruto-sama."

Naruto clapped a hand over his face, "Yugao-san, please refrain from referring to me as a lord...I get the title enough back home."

"Arigato, Naruto-sama, but I swore to protect you on my honor as a swordswoman," Yugao replied unblinkingly. She quickly raised her blade to parry the one that aimed itself at her face. Without moving, the purple haired woman sighed, "I'm sorry about that, Kirabi-san. I meant only to warn your student."

"It's all fun and games till someone is hurting, but threaten my kids and you'll know why I'm known for my swords, not my burden," the sunglasses wearing Kumo sensei growled. He sheathed his blade, as Yugao and Karui sheathed theirs, before looking with a grin at the embarrassed Asgardian, "See what I mean bout getting the girls? Stick wit me, kid, and I'll show ya the world! Whee!"

Naruto smiled at the man's words before catching the underlying message and blushing heavily. Scowling the boy crossed his arms and looked away with a faint blush on his cheeks, "Yugao-san's my mother's former student and hath decided to become mine sword-guard in this realm...nothing more."

"Indeed," the ANBU agreed with a nod, "I owe it to Kushina-sempai to watch over Naruto-sama. Not to mention the fact that he's-"

"Yugao! Please, let's keep from revealing anything _else_ to the foreign shinobi, shall we?" Hiruzen cut in with narrowed eyes. Yugao looked at her feet and muttered an apology before stepping back and vanishing. The nameless other man present gave a whistle.

"We having a nostalgic day or something, Sensei?" the man asked the Hokage with a grin, "Because I just thought the Yondaime was here a moment ago."

"Jiraiya, shush!" Snapped the elder with a glare, getting his student to blink in confusion before he looked at the Kumogakure shinobi and their sensei, "Now, Kirabi-san, what can I do for you?"

"Ah, right, back to the plot! Check this shit, yo, cuz it's really hot!" Kirabi rapped with a grin, "My big bro, Raikage number Four, wants to meet the blonde son of Thor!"

Hiruzen pinched the bridge of his nose, "Yes, I received the message two days ago. I agreed, but I'm asking that you allow Naruto's new...guardian to accompany you."

"S'all right with me, but she's gotta keep it hushed on what she sees," the man replied, glaring at the ANBU. Yugao frowned and crossed her arms.

"I know the law," she grumbled, glancing at Naruto, "All I would be on watch for is threats to Naruto-sama, anyway."

"So...Naruto-kun can come with us?" a slightly confused Yugito asked. Sarutobi smiled at her, much like the Raikage as she thought about it, before nodding once.

"Indeed. Now, Naruto, I expect you to be...Naruto?" Sarutobi blinked when he noticed the blonde had vanished before his very eyes. The gathered group of shinobi began looking around before Omoi chuckled. When the eyes landed on him, he pointed to the couch in the far corner. On said couch, or rather, the couch that was now broken in the middle and collapsed to the floor, was the blonde. He was still recovering from indirectly channeling his parent's projections.

"Poor Naruto-sama," Yugao sighed sadly as she walked to his side and picked him up like a groom would his bride, "The excitement must have been too much for his still exhausted mind."

"Take him home, Yugao-chan," the Hokage instructed with a sigh, "And inform him that he leaves tomorrow for his month-long vacation. I will request that you refrain from sparring with him, Kirabi-san."

Ignoring his student Karui's scowl, the rapper beamed at the elder man, "You can count on me, Fire Shadow Three. So long as Karui and Nii are with Omoi, blondie and me, I doubt anything will happen to him. Though he might get involved with a certain sin...Oh man, I gotta write that one down!"

"Kirabi-sensei!" the two girls under his charge cried in embarrassment at his insinuation. Omoi found the floor very interesting and Jiraiya suddenly gained a wide grin. Yugao froze in her steps out the Hokage's office and slowly turned around, glaring at the two younger women.

"Stay away from, Naruto-sama," she warned, "Lest I make you deal with the consequences of deflowering the Yondaime's Heir."

"YUGAO/WHAT?" the remaining people cried out in surprise and shock as the ANBU vanished with a flicker. Jiraiya shook his head while Kirabi laughed, already having figured it out when he first met the blonde. The Kumo sensei escorted his team out of the Hokage's office, leaving the old master and pupil to themselves.

"So...I take it Naruto might know more than you let on in my message," the Gama Sennin said, his brows furrowing, "Just how much does he know, anyway?"

Sarutobi sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "You'll find out when you go with him tomorrow. Now, please leave me to get drunk, Jiraiya. I've had a long day..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And cut. Short, yeah, but I wanted to at least get this chapter up before Naruto gets more info on his godfather. Plus I wanted to finish up the whole bit I started before, as well as give you a peak into who's going to be in our demigod's love life.<strong>

**Thanks for reading this chapter!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
